Widow's Waltz
by Fallenangel26
Summary: 4 year post-Bebop, Faye is now a VERY rich widow, and life is perfect. But someone wants her money, and Faye is now on the run. What's a girl to do? Call Spike, that's what! FINISHED! THE FINAL CHAP IS UP!
1. Mrs Hart

Spike Spiegel stood outside the door of a ritzy hotel, wondering what he had gotten himself into. When he had received a v-mail from an unknown source, he had opened it with trepidation.

Inside, a disguised voice told him that he would be paid 5 billion woolongs to act as a bodyguard and private bounty hunter for a Mrs. Hart. 

Due to the fact that Spike's back account was nearly empty, and the Swordfish II needed heavy repairs, he had accepted.

Now he stood looking up at 'Le Maximilien', the most posh hotel on Mars, where his new job awaited.

Taking a deep breath, he strode inside. 

"Monsieur!" a prissy looking attendant bustled up to him. "May I help you?"

Spike took a drag on his cigarette, and blew a trail of smoke into the man's face. "Yeah. I'm Mr. Spiegel, here to see Mrs. Hart. She's expecting me."

The attendant coughed. "May I see your ID card?" he carefully examined Spike's card, before grudgingly handing it back to him. "Very well. Mrs. Hart is in Flat C on floor six."

Spike nodded his thanks, and stepped into the carpeted elevator. As the elevator began to move, 'The Blue Danube' hummed from a speaker in the upper corner, as Spike looked at his watch. 

The elevator came to a gentle stop, and the glistening doors slid open to reveal a silent hall, with new carpets, and wet paint on the walls. Puzzled, Spike walked to the mahogany door labeled 'C', and knocked once. 

"Coming…" a gentle female voice drifted through the door, and Spike could hear some rustling coming from the room beyond.

Mrs. Hart. Hmm… Must be some old lady worried about her money. This is going to be boring, but it's easy money…

There was a fumbling with the door latch, and Spike could hear the sound of bolts being shot back. _Yup. Definitely some paranoid old crone._

The door opened to revealing not a crone, but a lady a few years younger than Spike himself. 

She wore a Chinese-style dress, black silk embroidered with dragons, with red lining. It had short sleeves, and reached to the floor, slit up to the thigh, exposing gorgeous legs, and high-heeled lace-up black shoes. 

The lady had fiery emerald eyes, ruby lips, and dark amethyst hair pulled back in a diamond clip in the shape of a dragon.

But those eyes held his attention. They seemed… familiar.

Then a realization hit him like fireworks on New Year's. "Faye?"


	2. Explanations

A/N: Wow! I've already got some GREAT reviews! I guess you guys like my story, ne? Well, I'd like to thank those readers who took the time to review!

RACHEL: Thanks for the compliments! I look forward to seeing you in later chapters!! And yes, my plot is wonderful…I know! Kidding, kidding! Don't worry! I'm not THAT conceited! =^.^=

ROUGE NIGHT: You never know with Spike… ^_^ But yes… romance is inevitable… but I think I'll add some plot twists before we get there… Thanks for the great review! 

VANILLA ROSE: Yes, the first chapter WAS short, but this one is longer! I was deciding whether to keep writing it… But apparently, it's okay, so I'll keep writing! And I love her dress too! I saw one just like it in a store, but they didn't have it in my size (tear), so I couldn't get it… (sniff, sniff) Thanks for the review!

COWGIRL 13: Don't worry! I'll keep writing! As long as the reviews are still positive, the chappies will keep coming! Now all I have to do is come up with a plot… You were my first official reviewer! (sniff) you make me feel all mushy inside!! (sniff, sniff) Anyone got a tissue?? ^.^

Well, here's the next chapter, and some information about what the hell is going on!! Enjoy!

Spike was in complete shock. "Faye?"

She smiled slowly at him, and stepped away from the doorway, gesturing for him to come in.

Spike looked around the enormous apartment, with its silk sheets on the beds, black leather couches, and marble statues. "Whoa…" was all he could manage to say.

Faye laughed and gestured for him to sit in one of the couches. "Can I get you something to drink?"

He nodded, not really focusing on what she was asking. He watched her back, as she walked -no this woman didn't walk. She sauntered. She floated. She did everything but just plain _walk_. 

Faye calmly opened a bottle of wine, pouring it into two crystal glasses. She turned to Spike, catching his mismatched eyes in her jade ones. "So Spike. What brings you here?" she asked, her voice almost mocking.

He accepted his glass from her. "I was hired by a Mrs. Hart to be her bodyguard for a while. Could you tell her I'm here?"

Faye laughed. "She knows. She'll be here soon. But until then, tell this worn out gypsy girl what you've been doing, all these years." She settled softly onto the adjacent couch, sipping her wine, and regarding him with a smile.

He settled back onto the couch, feeling very out of place, surrounded by all these rich people. "Well, after I left the Bebop, I just kind of drifted. Caught some bounties -no big ones, mind you-, got drunk a lot, ate a lot of bell peppers. Then, a little less than a week ago, I got a message that 'Mrs. Hart' would hire me as a bodyguard and personal bounty hunter for 5 billion woolongs, and I needed the money, so I accepted." He drained his glass in one gulp, and regarded Faye with questioning eyes. "What about you, Romani?" he asked, using his old nickname.

She smiled slightly at that, and took another sip of her glass. "Well, after _I_ left the Bebop, I kind of drifted too. Gambled too much, went into debt, everything that Jet always used to say was going to happen to me. Then one day, I just got tired of it. I thought about, this is going to sound funny, I thought about what _you_ would say to me. I thought, 'Come one, Romani. You're better than this! You can get yourself a good life. An _easy_ life. You deserve better than this!' So I went over to a group of old men sitting around a table drinking, and I uh… I… I got to know them."

Spike raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, so Faye continued.

"One of the old farts 'took a liking to me', and the next thing I know, I'm standing in a _church_, of all places in an expensive white dress, with pearl earrings, a pearl collar, and a diamond ring on my finger, and this minister is asking me 'If I, Faye Valentine, would take Sedgwick Bell to be my lawfully wedded husband?' And I looked at the big rock on my finger and I said 'Hell yes!', only not as flagrantly."

Spike blinked at her. "Then you're…"

She smiled. "I'm married. Well, I _was_. Anyways, Sedgwick drove me to the airport in a _limousine_, where we flew in his _private jet_, to _Misu Misu_*! We were picked up in a _Rolls Royce_, and driven to our _vacation house_! But there unfortunately, my tale turns darker. That night, Sedgwick just, dropped dead! In the middle of the floor! No bullet hole, no knife in the back, nothing. So here I find myself sole heir, to Sedgwick's hundreds to trillions of dollars! So I thought to myself, 'Look! I'm rich! No more bell peppers, no more bounties, no more Bebop! I can survive on my own!' But then, a few months later, I was attacked in my mansion. Several men from the Red Dragon Syndicate snuck into my bedroom, and held me at gunpoint! I got rid of them easily enough-" Faye's grin grew sadistical, and Spike could imagine the attackers' surprise, when this unarmed widow turned out to be too much for them to handle! 

She coughed and continued. "Well I was attacked again a few weeks later, and then again, and again, until I was forced to go on the run. I found myself on Mars, living here, as 'Mrs. Ruby Hart.' So I figured I need some protection. And that's where you come in."

Spike blinked at her. "So you're being attacked by Syndicate men, quite often." 

Faye nodded. "It's more than I can handle on my own. Can you help me Spike?"

He leaned back, linking his hands behind his head. "It's more a question of _will_ I help you."

She leaned forward and Spike noticed that her hands were shaking, causing the wine in her glass to slosh around. "Will you…please help me, Spike?"

He sighed, but nodded. "My psychic powers are telling my to back out now, but I never could say no to a pretty lady…"

* Misu Misu- The most popular vacation spot in the Sol System, it is an ocean resort on an asteroid orbiting around Mars.

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! Constructive criticism please, and flames will be used to warm my backside! =^.^=


	3. On Being Rich

A/N: So sorry for the chapter mix-up!!!! Gomen nasai!! [insert bowing and much pleading with reviewers to come back] Gomengomengomengomen!!!!! ::bow, plead::

Well, I have MORE reviewers to thank! YAYAYAYAY!!! ::jumps around, doing a pretty darn good impression of Edward::

LUNAR: Thanks for the great review!!! 

VANILLA ROSE: Thank you so much for the review!! And yes, it was MY compy that was being stupid, ::pauses to beat computer into a mangled pulp:: But it's fixed now! If it does that again… well, I'll just have to come up with something very, very, BAD… ::cough:: Anyways, thanks for the compliment!! [insert hero-worship here] You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!! YAY!

ICYFIRE: Thanks for the great review! And yes, I do hope it will get better… ::is crushed by the pressure:: GACK!

COWGIRL 13: [insert very off-key singing here] "Did I ever tell you you're my hero…" =^.^= Thank you SO MUCH for the awesome review! You're the greatest! ::frames tissue on wall:: My first reviewer came back! YAY!!! I get the kindest, most generous, gracious, [insert long rambling praise here] bestest reviewers ever! Arigato! Arigato! ARIGATO!!!

Wheeee…such wonderful reviews!!! Well, if my compy is not being stupid again, here's the 3rd chappie!!! Enjoy!!!

"You'll do it?" Faye's smile retained some of her old spunk.

Spike nodded, rubbing his head. "For old times sake. 'Sides, I need the money!"

Faye rolled her eyes. "And here I was thinking you'd changed and become a gentleman!"

He rolled his eyes right back at her. "And here I was thinking you'd changed and become an honest, high-class, and decent woman!"

Faye shot him one of her patented looks that plainly said, 'shut up, before I feed you your heart'.

Spike shut up.

She smiled and sauntered over to the other side of the flat. "And there's a bonus. Here's your room." She flung open an ornate mahogany door, displaying a medium-sized room that was the nicest room Spike had ever stayed in. "I'll let you get settled in." She tossed him a key. "There's your room key. Dinner's at seven. Dress nicely." She closed the door behind her.

"Wheeeew…" Spike let out his breath in one big whoosh.

The door clicked open and Faye stuck her head back in. "Oh. If you need me, my room's next to yours."

He nodded, and flopped back on the bed, as the door clicked closed. Spike immediately sat back up. He wasn't used to beds that were this soft! Suspicious, he poked the bed, and when it gave under his finger, but nothing else, he settled back with a sigh.

"This is going to take some getting used to…"

At exactly seven o'clock, Spike was sitting on one of the leather couches waiting for Faye to come out. He had dressed himself in one of the expensive suits he found in his closet, all of which were exactly his size. It was cream colored, with a white shirt under it, and rimless tan glasses to go with it. (Think Rusty's (Brad Pitt) outfit from the end of 'Ocean's Eleven') 

"Faye!" he yelled. "Come on! I thought you didn't want to be late!"

There was a clunk from behind her closed door. "I'm coming! Besides, there's a difference between late, and _fashionably_ late."

Spike tapped his foot. "Well by the time we get there, we'll be so fashionable, 'Rolling Stone' will want to put us on the front page!"

There was some quiet chuckling, and some rustling noises, before Faye's door opened, and she stepped out.

_It was worth the wait…_Thought Spike.

Faye was wearing an off the shoulder vintage dress, black with 1920's gangster stripes running down it. It met at a 'V' in the back, exposing most of her creamy pale back. There were large gentle ruffles at the bottom, under which she wore black patent pumps, with heels enough to make her _almost_ Spike's height. 

She wore dark eyeliner, and pale eye shadow, making her eyes highly defined, and seductive. Instead of her usual crimson lipstick, she now wore a darker shade, like spilled wine.

All together, she was absolutely breathtaking. 

Spike smirked, and gave a little bow. "Please. Allow me to escort you, Mrs. Hart."

She smiled demurely, but her sparkling eyes gave her away. "As you wish, Mr. Speigel. But do call me Ruby."

He chuckled and extended her arm, which she took. "And in turn, you must call me Spike."

She snorted, utterly losing her composure for a second, where she positively howled with laughter. But after a few seconds, she stopped, still smiling, and picked up her purse. "Shall we go?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Mrs. Hart?" an unfamiliar voice called over the intercom. "I know you're in there, Mrs. Hart."

Faye met Spike's eyes and put a finger to her lips. She opened a drawer in the end table next to the door, and pulled out a handgun. Moving slowly, she silently cocked it, and reached up, undoing the various deadbolts, and other locks she had on the door.

Spike raised an eyebrow, but pulled out his own gun, just to be safe.

Faye cautiously opened the door, but it was only the huffy attendant. "Ah, Mrs. Hart. I heard voices, and I wanted to make sure you were… all right."

Faye nodded, once again becoming a formidable high-society lady. "Well Jonathan, as you can see, I'm quite alright. This is Mr. Spiegel, an associate of mine."

Jonathan nodded, looking like he had bit into an orange, only to find out it was a lemon. "We had the, ah, pleasure of meeting earlier."

Faye, seeing the animosity behind that statement, struggled to hide a grin. "I see. He will be staying with me, so I suspect you will be seeing him quite often. We are just heading to dinner now."

Jonathan nodded. "May I escort you, Madame?"

Faye smiled. "Mr. Spiegel has already quite generously offered to be my escort. If you'll excuse us…"

Chuckling under his breath, Spike escorted Faye past the indignant attendant, and into one of the fancy elevators.

Once the elevator door slid shut, Spike turned to Faye. "You really are worried."

She nodded, leaning her head against the rumbling wall. "These last few attacks have been almost more than I can handle. Me, Faye Valentine! They seem to favor late at night, but every now and then, they'll attack in public! That's why there's all those locks on the doors, and I sleep with my old Glock under my pillow!"

Spike laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I'll protect you. I mean with me here, what could happen?"

The grave butler opened the double doors for them, face perfectly straight.

"Okay Faye, I'm out of my element here. What do I do?" Spike asked out of the corner of his mouth.

The woman on his arm smiled and nodded to all those who passed, accepting a glass of champagne. "Just look imposing. Enough that no one will mess with you, but not enough to seem out of place. Be gracious, use your manners, no smart-ass remarks, don't talk about why you're with me, evade making full answers, and most importantly, be careful. If anything gets out of hand, politely excuse yourself, say you need to go to the bathroom or something, and signal me."

Spike groaned quietly. "Whoever knew being rich was so hard?"


	4. Carnivores

A/N: YAY!!!! Even MORE reviews!!!!! ::throws confetti:: YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!

BLOOKNABURG (love ur name!): Jonathan? Yeah, he's a creep. But it gets worse… eh-heh-heh… (Spike sweatdrops) Thanks for the great review!

LUNAR: Nice to hear from you again! Thanks for the compliment!! Yes, Spike is definitely out of place (to say the least…) but he'll improve with practice (we hope) ^.^ Arigato!

COWGIRL 13: YAY! You're back!!!!! ::cheers:: ^.^  I wanna be rich too! Like Faye!!! ::enthusiastic, then realizes she has no money:: Yeah… And just for you, I made this chappie extra long, and stuck some romance on the end!! Just for you! Aren't I nice! ::crickets can be heard chirping in Japan:: Quiet you… :grumbles:: And soon (who knows when) I will have a very happy romance chapter!!! ::hope hope:: I think… A stockpile of tissues, eh? You're lucky! My parents give me underwear in my stocking… Makes for a real 'Christmas Surprise', ne? And no, I don't mind babbling! It's nice to hear from you!!! These long reviews are so cool! On all my other stories (which I will never finish cuz I have writer's block), I got maybe 1 review per chapter, if I was lucky… ::sniffs:: But this is so cool!! I got a lot of reviews!!! YAY!! Ozzy peed on the Alamo? That's so funny!!! I wanna pee on the Alamo too!!! ::coughs:: No don't worry, I don't live anywhere near Texas… I looked up 'Alamo', and there's one in Cali, and Indiana, and Georgia, and North Dakota too! So I guess it's a good thing he was banned from Texas… although, I've never heard of these places before, so it probably doesn't matter, 'cause they don't sound too important ::is chased by a mob of people from 'Alamo's across the US:: GAAAAAH!!! I TAKE IT BACK!!!! ALAMO IS IMPORTAAAAAAAANT!!!!!! 

Wow. I'm really off topic…. Anyways, thanks for the review!!! Enjoy this chappie!!

POKERALICE (like ur name!! It's so cool! I'm sure Faye likes it too…): THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEW!!!! And I'm glad I inspired you! Always happy to help out a fellow artist with artist's block!!!! Just as long as you send me a copy of the picture!!! I wanna see!!!! Send it here (greycub@attbi.com) Arigato!!! I look forward to seeing it!!!

VANILLA ROSE: YAY! YOU'RE BACK!!! ::looks at compy which has been duct-taped and super-glued back together:: Good as new!! ::pats it and it falls apart:: Guess not… eheh… Yes, being rich is hard. Well, I think it is, but I wouldn't know, cuz I'm not rich!! And yes, Spike is stomping all over the high-class world… KYAHAHAHAHA!!!! Thanks for the great review!!!

Well, this chappie is pretty long (at least I think it is!!). It's got action, drama, romance, and a strange look at Spike and Faye's eating habits… Everything a good Blockbuster should have!!!! ^.^ REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the film. ::tries to sit back and falls off chair:: Oopies…

An elderly gentleman walked up to the pair, smoking a pipe, toting a scantily dressed lady, who shot icy daggers at Faye.

"Mrs. Hart. What a pleasure to see you!" the gentleman boomed. "And who is this dashing lad with you?"

Faye's smile was gracious, if not entirely fake. "Lord Sullivan. This is my associate, Mr. Speigel. Spike, this is Lord Sullivan. He the chairman of the Board of System Economics. And this is his fiancée… Melody? Miriam? Myra?"

The lady looked haughtily at Spike and Faye. "I am Marissa St. Clair. My father runs owns the apartment complex on the North Side." She extended her hand regally.

Spike stared at her hand, wondering what he was supposed to do with it.

Faye coughed and put the back of her hand to her lips when he met her eyes.

He nodded, and gingerly kissed the back of Marissa's hand. She nodded to him. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Lord Sullivan looked between the two of them. "So. How did you two meet?"

Faye stepped forward. "Well, back when I owned a casino…" she gently drew Marissa off, leaving Spike with Sullivan.

The man smiled after Faye, eyeing her like a starving man would eye a 3-course meal. Spike scowled. "Mrs. Hart and I are very close. I am considering asking her to be my wife." Spike lied, not liking the way Sullivan stared after her.

Lord Sullivan nodded understandingly and gestured towards the bar. "Let me buy you a drink, and you can tell me about it."

Lord Sullivan looked slightly scandalized when Spike ordered a Jack Daniels, but kept his mouth closed. "You were saying?"

Spike smiled, his eyes glinting. "We've been close friends, _very _close friends, if you know what I mean…" he winked at Lord Sullivan. "Anyways, F-Mrs. Hart asked me to join her here, but I was tied up with business, and couldn't get away until now."

The Lord nodded. "I see. Yes. Marissa and I will be married in June. She's got the whole wedding planned…" he went off on this tangent for a while, blathering constantly about his wife-to-be.

Spike sipped his drink, nodding every now and then, and making small non-committal noises, but not really listening. His eyes scanned the crowd for Faye, finally locating her near the stairs, where she was talking to two large men.

He did a double take, as she was not talking to them she was being threatened by them. Faye pulled away from them, but one caught her by the waist and pulled her back, whispering something to her.

"Excuse me, Lord Sullivan." Spike hurried away, ignoring the old gentleman's huffing and puffing. As Spike shoved through the crowd, waltz music began to hum over the loudspeakers, and he had to dodge several dancing couples.

Spike ducked under two men talking to each other, and jumped over a chair, drawing closer to Faye. 

He caught the last bit of what one of the men was saying. "… killed him. You'll get what's coming to you!"

Spike strode up, cutting between the men and Faye. "Ruby!" he said, overly loud. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Faye smiled gratefully at him, and took his hand. "Of course Spike. I was just having a discussion with these two charming gentleman…"

Spike glared haughtily at them. "I hope you were not trying to take Mrs. Hart from me…" He said warningly, allowing part of his jacket to flap open, displaying his Jericho 941.

The men shook their heads. "No. We just had some unfinished business with Mrs. Hart. That's all."

Faye looked coolly at them. "Well, are you quite finished? I have other pressing business. Like a dance with Mr. Spiegel."

The men shook their heads again, and Spike escorted Faye onto the dance floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Spike, as they waltzed slowly.

Faye nodded and looked down. "I was getting punch, and they jumped on me, all but dragging me over there, prattling about how I killed Sedgwick. Apparently, they're related to him somehow… And I couldn't fit my Glock in my purse, or in this dress, because it's so tight that it would show the outline of the gun…"

Spike smiled as she colored slightly. "No sweat. This is what you pay me for anyways…"

She smiled back. "I guess so." She was silent for a second. "I didn't know you could dance, Spike!"

He grinned at her. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mrs. Hart…"

The music slowed down, and Faye leaned against him, as they spun slowly. He rested his chin on her head. _I'm just acting here,_ he assured himself. _We're supposed to be a couple, after all. It would be funny if we didn't dance…_But still, the smell of her hair, like crushed roses, made him smile.

He closed his eyes, gently twirling around, as he relaxed for the first time since he had arrived. _Acting…_

When the dance was over, they parted. Faye, to go talk to some important people, and Spike, to go get another Jack Daniel's.

He was sipping his drink, when he saw those men who had been threatening Faye earlier. One of them held a 12-gauge, the other, a semi-automatic. Knowing they had their sights set on Faye, he leapt from his chair, sprang onto a table, and ran down the length, dodging dishes and silverware, as gunshots rang through the room.

The gunmen were aiming at Faye, who was struggling to get away from a sobbing old woman, who clung to Faye because she was terrified of the guns.

Spike took a flying leap off the table, tackling Faye, and throwing them both behind a marble pillar. He shoved her down, and pulled out his faithful Jericho, and got off a few shots, using the pillar as cover. 

Faye found another small handgun in Spike's other pocket, and joined him in holding off the attackers. 

The ISSP showed up quickly, toting the attackers off to jail. Faye and Spike quietly snuck back to their flat, trying to avoid notice.

Faye shut the door quickly, bolting every single lock. She returned Spike's handgun, and turned in, confessing that she felt like she needed to lie down before she collapsed.

Spike retired to his own room, changing into an undershirt and sweatpants, before climbing into the soft bed.

But Spike could not fall asleep. He tossed and turned, always feeling like he was slowly being swallowed, and the minute he closed his eyes, he would be eaten alive.

He flopped onto his back, grumbling to himself about rich people and their carnivorous beds.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Faye stuck her head in. "Can't sleep?"

Spike nodded, and gestured for her to come in.

She entered, closing the door behind her. She wore a black see-thru tank top with a black lacy bra underneath, and matching black lacy panties. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she smelled like fresh flowers.

Spike scooted back on the bed, sitting up. Faye settled on the end, pulling her knees up.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, each thinking different things. "You know," said Faye. "My first night at the vacation house, I didn't sleep a wink."

Spike looked up at her. "Honestly?"

She nodded. "Not once. I counted 512 sheep, drank so much water I ran like a faucet, and sang lullabies until I lost my voice. So I stayed up, and just watched the ocean until the sun came up. The next night, I still couldn't sleep, so I took my blanket and pillow, and slept on the floor." 

Spike chuckled, and Faye grinned. "I honestly did! The maids were worried, but they figured I was crazy with the death of my husband…"

Spike coughed, and Faye whacked him lightly. "Anyways, after a week, I got tired of waking up with bruises on my back and sand in my bra, so I moved back to the bed. Slept fine after that…"

Spike grinned. "You really are crazy Faye…" 

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Spike. I've called the nice men in the nice white coats, who will put you in a nice white padded van, that will take you to a nice white padded room…"

He rolled his eyes. "So. What did you use on Sedgwick?"

She looked at him, face blank, though her eyes glinted. "Use on him?"

Spike shook his head. "Don't play coy with me, Faye. I know you better than that."

She blinked at him. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure…" muttered Spike.

She shook her head, laughing.

Spike's stomach growled suddenly, and Faye smiled. "I forgot! We never ate dinner! At least, I didn't…"

Spike shook his head. "I didn't either. I had a few drinks with 'Lord Fartface', but other than that…"

Faye grinned. "He definitely is. But be careful. He's not as doddery as he looks, and I have a feeling that neither him nor Marissa likes either one of us one bit." She stood up. "I think we have some food in the mini-fridge. I'll be right back!"

Spike nodded. "Hmmm… I suddenly miss the simplicity of being broke…"

Faye returned shortly, bearing an assortment of foods. Potato chips, Pocky, sodas, popcorn, pizza, crackers, cookies, ice cream, salsa, and other such expensive and gourmet dishes.

"Mmmm…" murmured Spike, chewing a bite of pizza with salsa, whipped cream, a chocolate chip cookie, ice cream, and a tortilla chip piled on top. "Dis iv weal food!"

Faye poured chocolate sauce into her mouth. "Although, you have to admit, this would taste pretty good on a plate of escargot…"

Spike blinked at her. "His car goes? What?"

She laughed. "Escargot. It's a French delicacy. We'll have some for lunch tomorrow."

Spike nodded happily. "No more bell peppers!" 

Faye laughed. "Whatever you say, Spike. Whatever you say…"

After polishing off every last crumb, Spike and Faye lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

They talked about a lot of things, especially their experiences after leaving the Bebop. After an hour or so, Faye yawned and stood with a groan. "I should go back to my own bed, before I fall asleep in yours…"

Spike grinned. "You sure you don't want to? I told Lord Fartface that we were sleeping together…"

Faye whacked him with a pillow and laughed. "Keep dreaming, Cowboy."

He laughed. "Sweet dreams, _darling_."

She grinned. "Don't let the bedbugs bit, _lovey_."

"Sweetcheeks."

"Lover boy."

"Baby doll."

"Honey-bun."

Spike held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. You get out of here wench, before I take you to bed!"

To his surprise, she kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Spike. You saved my life again." 

He blinked at her, aware that her breasts were right below his chin, and her fingers were playing with the neck of his undershirt. "N-No problem."

She smiled at him. "Still. Thanks." She walked towards the door. As she stepped out into the hall, she stopped and turned back to him. "Strychnine."

"What?" 

Faye grinned sinisterly. "Strychnine. I put it in Sedgwick's martini."

Spike's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

She laughed. "Good night, Spike. _Sweet dreams…_" She closed the door behind her, leaving Spike wondering what the hell he had gotten into…

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!!!! =^.^=


	5. The Escargot Incident

A/N: Hey everyone! Got some bad news... Since school started today, I'm going to be REALLY busy. I have rehearsal every day after school, from 2:40 until 5:30, and then dance class every other day, from 6:00 until 9:30, plus homework and other miscellaneous crap. So I won't be updating as much. I was hoping to finish this story before I had to go back, but no such luck. So it might be a little while before the next chapter comes out.

 REVIEWS!! YAY!!!

REI WOO: I'm glad you're back to the dark side!!! (kyahahahaaaa…) ^.^  Thanks for the compliments! I worked really hard on keeping them in character. And yes, I can't seem to keep the chappies a certain length… but they say variation is good, so I don't care!!! (hehe) Thanks so much for the awesome review!

KAWAIIAYU: Thanks for the great review!!

VANILLAROSE: Yeah, I laughed at those jokes! What can I say?! I crack myself up!!! ^.^;; Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you soon!

COWGIRL 13: Whooo… here goes! 

Jack Daniels… I went to and art show the other day, and one of the pieces had an empty bottle of JD in it, so that's why Spike drinks that… And yes, regretfully, I have not reached legal drinking age, so my alcoholic knowledge is minimal… And yes, Spike's bed is out to eat him, tho I resolve that issue in this chapter… And don't worry about the weird thing!! I think it's so funny when you're acting really weird, and people are trying not to look at you, but they keep glancing at you… KYAHAHAHAAAA!!!! ::coughs:: sorry 'bout that…

I was toying with the idea of putting Faye in one of those old granny nightgowns, but I decided against it, cuz I think Victoria Secret is more her style…

I couldn't think of what to call their 'abode'. Suite maybe?? I don't know what you call a MONDO hotel room (and I mean MONDO!! It's really really big!! Think like if Bill Gates was staying in a hotel for a few weeks, the size he would want).

Cold pizza… I prefer it with ranch dressing, rice, chives, and vanilla yogurt on top, but that's just me… ^.^

And the escargot issue is going to be resolved in this chappie also.

Blooknaburgblooknaburgblooknaburg…. How fun to say!

Strychnine was the only kind of poison I could think of that could be put in a martini…I didn't think Cyanide would work, and I don't know if Arsenic would kill you… (maybe it's better not to tell everyone all this stuff about poisoning people… ^.^;;)

Yes, we read about the Alamo last year in US History, but I looked up towns called Alamo…::looks panicked:: WHICH ARE REALLY COOL!! Yea…

And I know I'm a loser, but I haven't seen the Cowboy Bebop movie… I can't find any place that has it… I WANT TO WATCH IT SO BAD… ::sob::

And a little romance in this chapter, and more to come…

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! ::cheers::

Luv ya!!

SIR EDWARD BAKA SAMA (I worship the greatness of your name): I was hoping you would review my story, just so I could tell you how much I love your name!!! IT'S SO COOL!!!!! What do you mean, there's no chapters?!?!? Is my compy acting up again?? ::whacks compy with the Rolled-Up Newspaper of Justice:: And well, let's just say, Sedgwick is dead, and whether Faye is guilty or not…hmmm… (KYAHAHAHAAAAaaa…aaaa….a… ^,^;;) THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEW!!!

FUU: Don't worry, I'm totally F+S!! ALL THE WAY, BABY!!! ::coughs:: yea. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!! Arigato!! 

Alright, this chappie resolves a few issues, like the escargot, Spike's carnivorous bed, and how to wake up Spike!! Enjoy!! ::goes off to beat Julia with Mr-Whack-A-Bat::

The next day, Spike was woken by a delicious aroma that wafted through his room. Curious, he climbed out of the hungry bed (which fortunately hadn't eaten him during the night), and walked into the living room.

Faye, wearing one of the plush robes from the spa in the lobby of the hotel, was busily cooking in the kitchenette. 

Her hair was up in curlers, and she had an herbal facemask on. She turned when she noticed him, revealing a sizzling pot cooking on the stove. 

"Morning, Spike! You're just in time. I'm making novelettes!"

Wordlessly, Spike sat at the oaken table, scratching his head. "I didn't know you could cook!"

She grinned at him. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Spiegel! Besides, I thought it was funny to watch you trying to choke down Jet's monstrous concoctions!"

Spike glared at her, as she set a plate (good china) and a coffee mug (autographed by some famous movie star) in front of him.

She laughed, and sat across from him, her own mug (fancy china with a dragon that twined around the rim and became the handle) cradled between her manicured hands.

"I forgot how late you sleep! I was up several hours ago, so I thought I'd go down and get a massage, a facial, a manicure, and a pedicure at the spa. After that was done, you still weren't up, so I got impatient and started cooking, hoping the smell would wake you up."

Spike grunted, shoveling the omelet into his mouth with his fork (real silver).

Faye laughed. "Alright. I thought today we'd go shopping, and get you outfitted a little better, then go have a nice lunch, then come back here to freshen up, before we go to Madame Breilloule's dinner party."

Spike stared back at her, his fork frozen halfway to his mouth.

She smiled. "It's really not that bad. I'll give you an hour to get ready."

An hour and a half later, Spike was dressed in another suit, this one a creamy white, with a blue shirt with white stripes under it. Reflective sunglasses with silver rims perched on his head, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. 

"Faye!" he called again. "Come on! It's been half an hour!"

"I'm coming!" she called back. "Just gimme a sec. I can't find my other shoe…"

There were a few moments of rustling and muffled cursing, until Faye finally walked out.

She was wearing a knee-length black dress, with high-heeled sandals that laced halfway up her calf. One sleeve of the dress was a strap, and the other was an off-the-shoulder long sleeve. Her hair was in tight curls with a few sections pulled back into a knot at the back of her head. Heavy silver earrings dangled from her ears, a hugely thick silver bracelet rested on her wrist. Her makeup was dark and smoky, emphasizing her eyes.

Spike blinked for a moment, but regained his composure. "Ready to go?" 

Shortly, Faye led Spike into a small but expensive looking shop, called 'Rico's'. A bell rang somewhere in the back of the shop, as Spike and Faye walked in. A short man with bleached hair, gelled up in spikes.

"Ah! Senorita Ruby! Fine it is, to have you visit me! Are you well?" he said, his heavy Spanish accent coloring his words.

Faye smiled at the little man. "Si Rico, I am fine. I'm here to outfit Mr. Spiegel, an associate of mine." She gestured to Spike, and Rico immediately began ot look him over. "Si, Si… I can see it now. You are going to Senora Breilloule's party tonight, yes?" at Faye's nod, he continued. "Then leave it to Rrrrrrrico!"

Faye grinned at Spike, who looked nervously at her.

An hour or so later, Faye and Spike left Rico's, the latter with six more suits, a new hat, some dress shoes, more sunglasses, ties, socks, cuff links, snakeskin boots, and (to Spike's surprise) several new weapons. Apparently, Rico ran an illegal weapons smuggling company, and he had quite the cache of weapons. 

Spike now had a new handgun, a switchblade, a 12 gauge, an Uzi, a Kalashnikov, a large stock of grenades, and a dart gun (complete with all the darts from 'XXX'- fake blood darts, stun darts, knockout darts, poison darts, etc…). 

Faye seemed happy, and led him to an expensive-looking café, where their mustached waiter seated them outside in the sun. 

After ordering, Faye sipped her glass of wine. "Well Spike? What do you think?"

Spike eyed his martini warily. "There isn't any Strychnine in this, is there?"

She laughed. "Don't worry. I didn't put anything in your drink. I promise I won't do that ever again… unless I have a good reason."

Spike raised an eyebrow, but sipped his drink carefully, thankfully feeling no strange tastes.

The waiter appeared with their meals then, calamari with a side of caviar for Faye, and escargot for Spike.

Faye raised her glass. "To beef and bell peppers!"

Spike clinked his glass with hers. "To beef and bell peppers." After taking a sip of his martini, he hesitantly poked his fork into the spiced mush on his plate. He speared a chunk of something and carefully placed it in his mouth.

"Mmmm! Whad iv dif suff?" he asked, chewing enthusiastically.

Faye grinned. "Snails."

Spike froze in mid-chew, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Snailth?!"

She nodded. "Yup. Escargot is snails. I ordered calamari and caviar. In English, that's squid and fish eggs."

Spike was looking decidedly green, delicately spitting out his mouthful into his clean white napkin. 

Faye giggled. "Didn't agree to well with your stomach?" 

He glared at her. "That's the last time I listen to you!" he stood up and began to stalk off, his exit entirely spoiled by the little bit of escargot hanging off his chin.

"Spike!" Faye called trying not to laugh. "Come back here!" chuckling she chased after him.

"Spike!" she tapped him on the back, but he kept walking, so she stepped around in front of him, but he turned away from her. "Spike… Come on!" She stepped in front of him again, but again he turned. "Spike… I didn't know you wouldn't like it… I promise next time I'll be more considerate of your eating habits. Come on, Spike. Don't be mad…" 

He finally stopped turning from her, mock-glaring at her. "That wasn't very nice…"

Faye smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. Now hold still. You have some snail on your chin." She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up and carefully wiping away the bit of escargot with her napkin. 

Spike suddenly noticed that her face was right in front of his. He had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss her. 

What am I thinking?! This is Faye, for chrissake! Kissing Faye? That would be like kissing your SISTER! You've seen her beat up, tied up, snoring, drunk, and almost naked! And besides, she calls you 'Lunkhead', she's a widow, she's gotten you almost killed a zillion times, she just made you eat SNAILS, and you're supposed to be working for her! You don't kiss your boss!

But then she looked up, and their eyes locked. He suddenly forgot about all those reasons he shouldn't kiss her. She gazed up at him, looking gorgeous and confident, but something he hadn't noticed before was hidden in the back of her eyes. _She's scared. Faye is really scared…_

Suddenly, Spike felt a burst of compassion for her. He leaned forward, and one of his hands circled around her waist. She closed her eyes, and leaned her face up.

"Madame! Monsieur!" The waiter, who waved their bill at them, interrupted. 

Faye hurried over to the waiter. "Merci. Voila." She paid the waiter, and joined Spike, who had grabbed their packages, effectively hiding his red cheeks.

Back at the hotel, they changed out of their expensive outfits and into something a little more casual. Faye wore a pair of slashed jeans, a sweatshirt that had been cut up, then safety pinned back together, and matching flip-flops. Spike pulled on his old blue suit, pale yellow shirt, and black tie.

Faye helped Spike stow away their purchases, glaring at him for the pile of dirty clothes on the floor.

"Spike! You're such a pig! These are expensive suits, and you just throw them on the ground!" She picked up one of the wrinkled shirts. "At least make the effort to walk all the way across the room, and go to the trouble of tossing your dirty clothes in the laundry chute…"

She shoved the shirt into his arms, and glared.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mother_."

She grinned at him and pinched his cheek. "Yes my widdle lumpy-wumpy. You is momma's widdle boy and you is gwowing up soooooo big!! Momma wuvs you, yes she does!!!" 

Spike batted her hands away, laughing. "Alright. Get out of here, and let me get some work done…"

She smiled. "Fine. I'm gonna head over to the coffee shop across the street. You want anything?"

Spike shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks anyways, though."

Faye nodded, and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes…"

After finally stowing away all his suits, and cleaning the dirty clothes from his room, Spike attempted to make peace with his bed.

"Alright. This is how it goes. I am not going to sleep on the floor, and I will not stand for you trying to swallow me. Either you let me sleep on you, or I will pump you full of holes." He pulled out his new Kalashnikov, and aimed it at the bed. "What's it gonna be?"

There was a rapid fire of gunshots, and Spike looked at his gun, puzzled. "I didn't pull the trigger…Faye!"

He sprang into action, racing out of their room, and pushing the elevator button frantically. Frustrated and cursing, Spike ran for the stairs, wrenching open the door and jumping down whole flights at a time.

When he reached the bottom floor, he pounded into the lobby, where everyone had taken cover from the shooting. He sprinted onto the street, immediately spotting Faye, who had tipped a table over on its side, and was holding her six attackers off with her Glock. 

Spike darted across the street while she paused to jam another clip into her gun. He leapt for her barricade, sliding behind it on his side. He was immediately on his knees, firing at the Syndicate men. 

Faye looked up at him in surprise. "Spike! What are you doing here!"

He brought down two of the men, before he was forced to duck down again to change the clip in his gun. "I'm protecting my payroll!"

A strange look flicked across Faye's face, before her trademark battle smirk settled in. She shot another of the men, before her gun clicked empty. "I'm out!" she called, just as Spike's gun clicked empty also. 

"I forgot to grab more clips!" he cursed. "Alright, looks like it's hand to hand combat now! On three. One… two…"

"Three!" yelled Faye, leaping over the barricade, and kicking one attacker in mid-air.

Spike cursed again, before joining her. He caught one man with a backward spinning kick, and knocked him out with a right hook. He glanced over at Faye, who had broken a leg off one of the tables, and proceeded to throw it at an attacker, knocking his gun from his hand.

She looked up and met Spike's eyes, and smiled. She didn't notice the man she had just hit, creeping up behind her, but Spike did. "Faye!"

She turned, just as the attacker swung at her. To Spike's surprise, Faye stepped back just a hair, and lightly caught the man's fist, using his own force to easily toss him over her hip, in one of Spike's trademark moves.

He blinked at her, and she grinned. "After watching you do that a zillion times, I got the hang of it!" her grin vanished suddenly, and she screamed.

Spike suddenly felt an arm encircle his throat cutting off his air supply. Cold metal pressed to his temple. _Shit. I forgot about the other one… _

"Don't move little lady," a harsh voice behind him commanded. "Or the next thing your lover boy here, is going to see is the inside of his coffin lid." 

Faye let her empty gun drop from her fingers. "Alright. I give up. Just let him go."

"Not until you agree to come with me. Willingly." The harsh voice growled, and the gun barrel was shoved harder against Spike's temple, making him wince and cough, as the grip around his throat tightened.

Faye caught Spike's for a moment, then looked at the Syndicate goon, and nodded. "Okay. What are you going to do with me?"

The grip on Spike's throat loosened slightly as the man laughed. "Well I'll take you to the Syndicate eventually, but first I think I'll have a little fun with you first!"

Spike's hands balled into fists, and he had to remind himself that movement meant getting shot, and that still wouldn't help Faye.

"I think after I finish with you, I'll deliver you to-"

The man suddenly stopped talking and fell on top of Spike, his gun crashing to the ground. When Spike struggled out from under the heavier man, the looked up to see Faye standing over him with a smoking gun.

"Well… That was interesting!"

A/N: There will be more before next Monday, I promise!!!! ::hope hope::: I'll try to write more if I get good reviews… ::nudge nudge::


	6. Payment

A/N: Hey! I'm finally back!!! I bring the further adventures of the dynamic duo, Faye and Spike!

If you guys' haven't noticed, I found another author that had plagiarized some of this story. She copied the passage about Faye's dress in the first chapter. It wasn't just the same dress, it was the exact same description of the dress in the same order, the exact same description of Faye's legs, and the exact same shoes for Faye, all in the same order!! I was really pissed and reported that author to ff.net authorities. I was really PISSED OFF!!!!!! Grrrrr…

Now, on a lighter note, REVIEWS!!!!

NAKO-CHAN:  Yes, I noticed the same thing!! After shooting 6 million attackers, wouldn't he be firing blanks???  And thanks for the compliments!! And yes, I am S+F ALL THE WAY, BABY!!! ::coughs:: yeah… ::goes off to beat Julia with The Rolled-Up Newspaper of Justice::

VANILLAROSE: Hey!! Nice to hear from you again!! Such faithful reviewers… ::sniff:: I have so much fun designing Faye's outfits… which is why I was so pissed when that author stole Faye's first outfit… ::curses school:: Yes, I'm too busy… and I have problems finishing my stories, which is why I have vowed to finish this one before I start another one!! I just have to find a plot… ::searches frantically for a plot, but no such luck:: And blabbing is not a problem! I like getting to know my reviewers! Have you seen the size of the reviews Cowgirl 13 leaves?! THE GREATNESS!!!!! ::huggles:: I hope you like this new chappie, even tho it REALLY has no plot…

COWGIRL 13: YAY!! You're back!!! I missed getting reviews from you (hmmm…does that mean I should actually fit in more updates?? ^.^) And once I have some free time, (hopefully after I upload this chapter) I'm gonna read your stories!!! YES! That is what I will do! Yeah… 

I've never had escargot, or calamari, or caviar for that matter, but I imagined that Spike wouldn't like them very much… And I figured they had a suite, but I couldn't recall what they were called… (brainfart on my part…) 

More tissues!!! KYAHAHAHAAAAAaaaaa…aaaa…a… oh that's not a good thing is it… eheh… well at least I know who to call when I get sick!!! ^.^ 

You want to know about my name? Well, you know that line in the 4th episode, where Vicious goes, "Demons are fallen angels…" or something like that… it just got me thinking… Thanks for all the compliments!!! Luv ya! =^.^=

MOONWHISPER: Thanks for the great review! I'm glad my story isn't a badly written piece of cheese! ^.~ I've been working especially hard on this story, and I'm glad it's paying off! Arigato!

LUNAR: Nice to hear from you again! Poor Spike… so uneducated in society graces… Thanks for the great review!

CHANCE: Thanks for the compliments!! I look forward to hearing from you on Monday!

ICYFIRE: YAY!! What a nice review! Arigato!

FOENIXFIRE (what a fun name!): Thanks for the compliment! I also enjoy calamari, but I didn't think Spike would be able to appreciate the perks of being rich. I enjoy hearing from you! Hope you like the next chapter!!

LISA: I'm working hard on getting that sort of magnetic tension between the two. I'm glad you like it! Personally, I agree with you on how the part where they're in Spike's room talking, so I'm going to be putting in plenty more late night soul searching sessions… YAY! Thanks for the compliments!

Spike slowly pulled himself to his hands and knees, taking deep breaths of air, cringing as the oxygen ripped through his lungs.

He felt cool hands on his neck and throat, and Faye was suddenly kneeling next to him. "Can you stand?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, and slowly climbed to his feet. But he almost collapsed again, as the world spun before his eyes.

Faye slid his arm around her neck, and supported some of his weight. "Here. Lean on me. We've got to get inside, before someone else shows up…"

They slowly walked into the hotel. To avoid being seen, they were forced to struggle up the stairs, stopping frequently for both of them to rest. 

When they finally staggered inside their own room, Faye half-carried Spike to his bed, laying him gently on it. "I'll be right back."

He lay alone, as he heard her bolting every lock on the doors, and closing all the blinds on the windows. He was surprised to realize that the bed was not eating him this time, merely supporting him. A ghost of his trademark smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Faye appeared again, with a damp cloth in one hand, and a jar of something in her other. She laid the cloth on his forehead, and began to unbutton his yellow shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" he croaked, sounding like a raspy old man.

Faye smiled. "Get you mind out of the gutter! I don't take advantage of half-dead men!" She reached for the jar, and screwed off the lid, as a pungent herbal fragrance assaulted Spike's nose.

She dipped her hand in the jar, and began to slather the clear gel on Spike's bare chest.

Slowly, Spike felt his airways unclogging, and he could breath easier, taking great gulps of air.

She smiled. "Better?"

He took a slow breath. "Yeah. What is that stuff?"

She shrugged. "Some crap I used when I had a cold. I stole it from Jet four years ago, and I've hung onto it, because it reminds me of the Bebop."

"Just as long as it works…" he suddenly felt very tired, and closed his eyes. _Just resting my eyes. Just for a second..._

Faye looked down at Spike, and realized he was sleeping. She smiled, and stretched out next to him. It was a big bed, so she could lie on one side, and there would still be a good distance between her and Spike. She groggily set his alarm clock, and gratefully dropped off to sleep.

Spike awoke to a harsh beeping noise. He felt for his alarm clock without opening his eyes, and absently threw it across the room, where it impacted something with a crash.

He smiled and readjusted his arms around the person in bed with him. _Wait…There's someone in bed with me!_

His eyes shot open, and he looked down. Faye was curled up in his arms, still sleeping peacefully.

Spike's mind flew back to the hours before he dropped off to sleep, fighting the fog that enshrouded his thoughts. _Shit! Did we…No. We wouldn't still be wearing our clothes then…_

He looked at Faye again, and his expression softened unexpectedly. _She looks so innocent when she sleeps…so vulnerable._

He suddenly realized that he was stroking her hair, and stopped himself. _What am I doing? This is going to be very awkward when she wakes up…_

So he reluctantly slid out of bed, slipping his arms out from around her, and affectionately pulling the covers over her.

He looked at the crumpled remains of the alarm clock and shrugged. _We can always buy another one…_

An hour or so later, Faye staggered out of Spike's room, looking tousled, but still gorgeous. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, her eyes sparkled, and the evening sunlight lit up her hair as she stood blinking sleepily.

Spike realized he was staring, and shook his head lightly. "Finally! Sleeping Beauty awakens…"

Faye shot him a look. "Feeling better?"

He nodded. "You got some strange medicine! I fell asleep feeling like someone stuffed my head in the Bebop's engine, and wake up feeling like a million woolongs!"

She grinned at him. "Cash or check?"

He rolled his eyes, but grinned at her.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

He glanced at his new Rolex. "Four oh six."

She nodded, and then stopped. "Wait. The alarm clock would have gone off. I set it to ring at three!"

Spike smiled sheepishly. "It woke me up, so I uh… threw it against the wall…"

"_Spike!_ Now we're going to be late to Madame Breilloule's party!" she darted into her room. "I expect you to be ready in half an hour!"

Spike sighed. "Great. _Another_ party…"

After taking a hot shower, Spike felt like a new man. He dressed himself in a burgundy silk shirt, a black suit, and newly polished black boots. He ran some fingers through his hair, before deciding it was a lost cause, and flopping over the couch to wait for Faye.

She emerged soon after, in yet another outfit.

She wore a jacket and skirt suit, with no shirt underneath. The jacket was black velvet, edged in chiffon ruffles. Thick black chiffon ribbons tied the jacket loosely closed, exposing a large stripe of creamy skin from chest to navel. A matching black velvet and chiffon skirt, which reached to just above her knees, black strappy sandals, a black chiffon clutch, and peacock feather earrings completed her breathtaking ensemble.

A pendant of onyx beads and a peacock feather that matched her earrings was her only other ornamentation.

Her curls from the morning had loosened, until they fell in gentle waves, framing her face.

Dark plum lipstick smoothed over her lips, and dark shimmery eye shadow graced her lids.

Spike caught himself staring, yet again. "Well." He coughed. "Ready to go?"

She nodded mutely, and they walked to the elevators.

When the glossy doors slid closed, Faye turned to Spike. "Alright. I'll bring you up to date here."

Spike nodded. "Good idea…"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Madame Breilloule is an extremely wealthy French lady. She loves opera, and speaks several languages. She is a member of the social elite, and this party will be like dancing on hot coals. Everyone will be trying to win her good graces and make the most diplomatic insults. Therefore, stay near me, and don't speak unless absolutely necessary. There will be no crazy gunmen at this party, only crazy high society egotists. Whatever you do, don't lose your temper, swear, talk with your mouth full, make smartass remarks, reveal that you have a gun, say anything about me that is not vague, take sides in an argument, get drunk, smoke anything other than cigars, burp, fart, scratch yourself, rest your elbows on the table, use your napkin to blow your nose, get up without excusing yourself, make any comments that are not neutral, be s-"

Spike held up a hand. "Let's make this easier. What, _can_ I do?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You _can _be courteous and gentlemanly, drink _one _martini, take small bites, reveal that we are 'associates', kiss Madame Breilloule's hand, open doors for me, chew wi-"

He held up his hands again. "Alright! I get the idea…"

She smiled and adjusted the lapels of his jacket as the elevator rumbled to a stop. "You'll be fine. If anything gets out of hand, make some sort of excuse and leave. I promise we won't stay for long. Just for dinner and maybe a little dancing afterwards."

Spike nodded, and they walked into the lobby.

At once, Jonathan bustled up to them. "Is there anything you require, Mrs. Hart? Room service? Maids? More towels?"

Spike glared at him, and Faye pursed her lips. "Will you arrange to have a limousine transport Mr. Spiegel and I to Madame Breilloule's dinner party?"

Jonathan's eyes glittered and he bowed. "Right away, ma'am. Is there any other way I can be of service?"

Faye shook her head. "Just arrange that limo, thank you. That will be all."

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, of course ma'am."

He picked up a phone behind the reception desk and nodded to them. "Your ride will be here momentarily."

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Tell me please!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	7. Forever the Mystery

A/N: Well, I managed to squish this little chapter in… I'm actually supposed to be typing up my French Project, but since when have I actually done my homework?! I'm sorry this is really short, but I've been having a heck of week, and it's only going to get worse. The play opens on the 28th, and I have a bazillion projects due before the end of the term. I haven't slept more than 5 hours a night for the last 4 days, and I'm gonna go crazy soon! ::pants:: well that was my little rant for the day…

I don't have time to write a response to each review like I normally do, because I'm really pressed for time. But I promise I will send you all thank you e-mails, once I get some free time… 

So just a general THANK YOU to:

JAID SKYWALKER

LUNAR

MOONWHISPER

CHANCE

COWGIRL 13

BLOOKNABURG

VANILLAROSE

Arigato mas! You guys (and gals) are the best! I promise I'll make it up to you!!! =^.^= 

Anyways, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. Probably Monday. I'm warning you, it's going to be short (like this one) but that's the best I can do for now… Sorry! 

Luv and kisses,

Fallenangel

The limousine slowed to a gentle halt, and the chauffer hopped out, opening the door for them.

Spike climbed out and extended a hand to Faye, who accepted his help, and slid gracefully out of the car.

They stood in front of a huge mansion that towered above them, its yawning windows and smooth stone walls looking more forbidding than inviting.

Spike extended his arm. "Well? Shall we go in?"

Faye slid her arms through his. "We shall."

A butler opened the double doors, bowing respectfully. "Mademoiselle Hart. Come in."

They walked slowly in, as all the guests glanced up at them, before returning to their conversations.

A short but formidable-looking lady approached them, wearing a simple black dress, with graying black hair and fierce eyes.

"Mrs. Hart. I bid you welcome."

Faye smiled serenely. "Bon soir. Madame Breilloule, I would like to introduce you to Monsieur Spiegel, an associate of mine."

Madame Breilloule nodded primly, and extended a hand for Spike to kiss. He brushed her hand to his lips, bowing respectfully. "Madame."

The lady regarded him with level eyes. "What? No, 'charmed to make your acquaintance'? No, 'what a pleasure to finally meet you'?"

Spike met her gaze and held it. "To tell you the truth, I had never heard of you before today." Faye stomped hard on his foot. "Madame." He added obligingly.

The small woman's mouth twitched, and her eyes glinted. "So. Would you change your attitude if you knew that I have enough money to buy myself a planet, and I am looking for an heir?"

He did not look away. "Truly Madame, I would be more polite."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want my money."

Spike shook his head. "No. Faye has enough money to keep me happy." He ignored Faye's angry exclamation. "I just wouldn't want you angry at me. I'm not insane enough to want to get someone with your kind of power mad at me…Madame."

The woman laughed, a harsh sound, though she did not sound angry. "Well Monsieur Spiegel. I appreciate your honesty. Though telling the truth will not get you far in this world…" She suddenly smiled. "Well I have other guests to attend to, but I would like to speak with you and Mademoiselle Hart later." She strode off to greet another couple.

Spike smirked to himself, and towed Faye towards the food table. Faye herself was blinking with shock, and she allowed Spike to shove a glass of champagne into her hand. 

"How…did you do that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

She shook her head at him impatiently. "Do what you just did. Get Madame Breilloule to open up to you. She actually likes you!"

Spike sipped his champagne. "Oh I wouldn't go so far as to say she _likes_ me, but we're two of a kind. I bet she ate bell peppers at one point her life…"

Faye sighed. "Forever the mystery. Well, let's eat." She pointed out their places at the long banquet table, and Spike escorted her to her seat, dutifully pulling the chair out for her, and seating her, before attending to himself. _This 'gentlemanly' stuff is inconvenient, boring, and damn hard!_

As if reading his mind, Faye squeezed his knee under the table and smiled. "You're doing great Spike…" she whispered.

He grinned back at her. "How do I eat?" he hissed through teeth clenched in a smile.

She kept a neutral expression, though her eyes sparkled. Staring pointedly at him, she delicately slipped her napkin from its gold ring, and spread it over her lap, smoothing it gently. 

Spike copied her, but his napkin ring knocked against his crystal wineglass with a harsh clang. He winced, but kept up his fake smile.

Faye nodded, and picked up the fork farthest away from her plate, as maids set plates of salad in front of them. 

Once again, Spike followed her example, nearly dropping his fork, saving it only by grabbing it in a very undignified way with his other hand. 

Faye cringed, but demonstrated how to take small bites of lettuce, chewing pointedly with her mouth closed.

Spike reddened, and heartily wished he could hide under the table until everyone forgot about him.

The next few courses were mostly uneventful, and mostly consisted of Spike uncertainly watching Faye, and correcting his mistakes.

When the main course arrived, Spike sighed with relief. _Almost over…_

"This is Coq au Vin." Faye whispered. "Chicken stewed in wine, with pearl onions, shitake mushrooms, and bacon. It's very good. I promise you'll like it."

Spike eyed her suspiciously, but hesitantly put a forkful in his mouth. He spit it out instantly, and sprang to his feet.

Faye looked up, mortified, as a hush settled over the room. "Spike…" she implored, blushing. 

"Stop!" cried Spike. "It's been poisoned!"

A/N: Well? REVIEW!!! Please… I'm not doing so well now, and I need some encouragement… 


	8. Elsewise

A/N: Short again, I know. But I just got back from a trip, so I'm too tired to write any more before I take a nap. I'll try to post more after I catch a few winks. ::grabs baseball glove and a lacrosse stick:: I'm gotta catch some! Really.

Alright, to all my reviewers, I will e-mail you each later, but as of now, I'm too tired, so I'll just give a general shoutout to:

AOLANI

THE CHESHIRE CAT'S SMILE

COWGIRL 13

ICYFIRE

VANILLAROSE

LISA

LUNAR

FOENIXFYRE

MOONWHISPER

BLOOKNABURG

JAID SKYWALKER

Thank you all SOOOO much!!! Especially all those who sent me little messages of encouragement. I love you guys!!! ::sniffles:: Yeah…

"Poisoned?!" Madame Breilloule stood up at the head of the long table. "You say it has been poisoned?"

Spike nodded, wiping his mouth furiously on his sleeve. 

She gestured to her butler. "Pierrot, is Monsieur Spiegel telling the truth?"

The butler approached Spike primly, wrinkling his nose slightly. He picked up Spike's plate of food, and sniffed it. "I am afraid to say Madame, this food is perfectly fine. It seems Monsieur Spiegel was just trying to stir up trouble."

Faye covered her face, wanting more than anything to just hide under the table until everyone forgot about her.

Spike glared at the butler. "Alright, if it is not poisoned, then you take a bite!"

Pierrot immediately began to protest. "Monsieur you are out of your head! I could never eat food such as-"

"Pierrot!" Madame Breilloule interrupted. "I grant you leave to sample Monsieur Spiegel's food. Do as he says." She tilted her head, eyes glittering.

"Very well." The butler produced a silver fork from his pocket, and daintily speared himself a bite. He chewed it, and swallowed. "There, you see Madame? Perfectly fine. With your permission, I will have Monsieur Spiegel escorted out of your presence."

Pierrot grabbed Spike's arm, glaring, stepped forward, and abruptly collapsed to the ground. His eyes rolled up in his head, and he started twitching and writhing. He began to turn red, as his capillaries burst, and foam gathered at the corners of his mouth. He choked and gasped, as his body convulsed. Slowly, his movements began to slow, and with one great shudder, he lay still.

The guests all backed away in horror. Madame Breilloule stood firm, regarding Spike with level eyes. If she was worried or scared, it didn't show. She turned to a security guard who had suddenly appeared. "See that he is buried, and his contacts notified." Turning back to the party, she said, "I fear that this tragic turn of events bodes ill for the rest of the party. Therefore, I am ending our get-together early, and I hope all of you remain well. Monsieur Spiegel and Mademoiselle Hart, I would like to speak with you."

As the nervous guests began to depart, Faye and Spike cautiously approached her.

Madame Breilloule checked to make sure the last guest was out of hearing distance, before speaking. "I had suspected this would happen sooner or later. We are fortunate that you are so familiar with poisons, Monsieur Spiegel, and that you were not also infected."

Spike smiled and patted his stomach. "I'm made of iron, inside and out, Madame. But what confuses me, is whether this was meant for F-Mrs. Hart and I, or for the whole party."

Madame Breilloule paced slowly, tapping one callused finger against her thin lips. "I wondered that myself. I will have some forensics come down immediately, and check all the plates, the kitchen, and ingredients. No staff person leaves, or enters my house, until all of this has been sorted out." She whirled and pointed a finger at Spike. "You, Monsieur Spiegel, are lucky to be alive." She watched as several security guards carried the unfortunate Pierrot away. "I would be pleased if you and Mademoiselle Hart would join me at the opera tomorrow. We have things to discuss."

Faye stammered an affirmative, and Spike took her weakness as an excuse to get out of there. "Of course, Madame. But Mademoiselle Hart is wracked with shock and fatigue. I feel that I must get her home, elsewise she is sure to collapse!"

A glitter in the women's eyes showed that they both saw through his ploy, though neither said a word of it.

Madame Breilloule smirked. "Then I grant you leave. I shall see you precisely at three o'clock. My limousine will pick you up. Best of luck, and may the God of Luck shine upon you." Without another word, she turned on her heel, and strode out of the hall, the large doors swooshing shut behind her.

Faye whirled to Spike. "What where you thinking?! Are you insane?! Wait- don't answer that, I don't want to know. That butler is dead! That could have been you! Or me! And wha-"

Spike held up a hand. "Faye…"

She reddened. "What I'm trying to say, is I'm glad you're okay. If you had eaten that food and…"

He smiled, and she slipped into his embrace, burying her face in his silk shirt. 

Spike rubbed her neck, and rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes. Reluctantly, he pulled away. "Let's get home before anyone else tries to poison, shoot, or attempt to blow us to Kingdom Come. Again."

Faye grinned up at him, and grabbed her purse. "Alright. Home it is."

As they walked out the door, Faye's voice could be heard floating over the silent hall. "Elsewise? What was with 'elsewise'?! I mean, come on!"


	9. Fading Roses

A/N: ::stumbles up:: ugh… Wow. I had a horrible week. Rehearsals for both the play  (Opening Night is Tuesday) and dance (we had a performance on Saturday), absolutely ran me ragged. On Saturday, after our performance, I collapsed. The doctor said I'm suffering from a combination of dehydration, overwork, stress, insomnia, and low blood sugar. I'm not allowed to go to school until next week. I would have been able to go back on Wednesday, but I would not have been allowed to be in the play, so I'm missing this week but still performing. As you can tell, I'm not doing too well.

I promise I will get thank yous out to all of you (I'm going to have a LOT of spare time this week), so don't be TOO angry…I know I've been promising it for weeks… I'm really sorry…

THIS CHAPTER IS LOOOOOOONG!!!!!! I'm so proud of myself! This is why I didn't post it sooner… It's really really long (at least in my opinion)

Oh yeah! I finally watched the CB movie, 'Knockin' on Heaven's Door'!!! IT'S SO FRIGGIN' GOOD!!!!!! ::glomps Spike:: WONDERFUL!! WONDERFUL!!

AAAAAAAAH!!! ::continues to spaz, until someone knocks her over the head with a convenient nearby rock::

Also, I just bought the first 9 episodes of 'Outlaw Star'. Anyone seen it before? I don't know if it's good or not…

::coughs:: anyways, I'm being yelled at for staying up late (not like I could sleep anyways- Insomnia: noun,   the inability to sleep) so I've got to go. Enjoy!!

With a groan, Spike collapsed on his bed, thankful that they had come to a truce, and it no longer tried to eat him.

He pulled off all his clothes except for his boxers (which featured cowboy hats, ropes, and pistols). 

Lying back, he could hear the soft sounds of Faye moving around in her room, getting ready for bed also.

Faye. You've known her for years and years, and the only thing she's good for is to argue with, cheat old coots out of their money, and get a nice view of a woman's rack. A voice in his head muttered.

_But then,_ another voice mused, _why do you care so much about her? Is it because she has a lot of money, or is it something more?_

_Shut up! _The first voice growled. _She doesn't mean anything to you! We could walk away right now, and never think twice!_

_But you don't. _The second voice stated serenely. _You stay around, letting her drag you to huffy parties, and make you eat snails, and then at the simplest hint that she might get hurt, you go charging out like some demented knight in shining armor! Why?_

The voices were suddenly silent, leaving Spike lying alone in his bed, feeling more than a little puzzled.

There was a soft knocking at his door, and Faye poked her head in. "I can't sleep. Can I come in?"

He nodded, and sat up as she closed the door behind her. Tonight, she wore a black silk camisole embroidered with a silver Chinese-style dragon, and matching black silk panties. She carried two bottles of Jack Daniels in one hand, and a large bag of potato chips and a jar of cocktail sauce in the other.

"I hope I'm not waking you up or anything…" she said, settling in on the end of his bed. "But if I am, deal with it." She pried the top off one of the bottles, and took a sip. "Do you think the poisoning was meant for us, or for everybody?"

Spike shrugged, and grabbed the other Jack Daniels. "No way to know until Madame Breilloule gets those dishes inspected. Can we talk about something else besides how someone is repeatedly trying to kill us?"

Faye laughed, and dipped a chip into the cocktail sauce, and popped it into her mouth, crunching contentedly. "Well then, how about we talk about 'Ye olde Bebop'? Oh! Guess what I found, buried at the bottom of my suitcase?!" She leaned over, and began to fish around under Spike's bed, giving him a nice view of her panties, legs, and back.

_Calm down Spike. This is Faye remember? You love Julia! JULIA! Not Faye!_

But when Spike tried to picture Julia, she had straight, dark hair. Her icy blue eyes swirled into pools of emeralds, and her rose petal lips became shining rubies. Spike shook his head, frantically trying to banish the image from his mind. Fortunately, at that moment, Faye found what she was looking for, and sat up, distracting him from his uncomfortable thoughts.

"Look at this!" she held an old vid tape in one hand, brushing a thin layer of dust off it with her other. She popped it in the v-player, and dragged the screen over to where they could both lay on the bed and watch it.

Spike dragged his thoughts away from the woman lounging next to him on his bed, and tried to focus on the screen.

A bit of static crackled before several blurred shapes came into view. A large hand reached across the screen and fiddled with something on the camera until the view sharpened. 

_A yellow plastic couch and matching armchair came into view, with a mini-fridge, safe, and coffee table arrayed around them. A slender woman was sprawled on the couch, wearing a pair of too-large sweatpants, and a rumpled undershirt that had bunched up, showing a swathe of creamy stomach. Violet hair spilled from a loose ponytail, floating around a serene face._

_A hand from behind the camera came down and shook the woman's shoulder. "Wake up, Sleeping Ugly!"_

_The woman blinked sleepily and stretched. Then she noticed that she was being filmed. "SPIKE!" she shrieked, shooting out of bed. Spike could be heard chuckling form behind the camera._

_Faye reached forward and grabbed the camera, and the screen shook. A few seconds later, it refocused, and it seemed to be several inches down. Faye's face appeared in front of the camera. "Alright. Spike, you're asking for it…"_

_The screen blacked out, then came back into focus in the hallway. Faye's face once again appeared in front of the camera; this time she was wearing her favorite yellow outfit, complete with matching headband. "They always say revenge is best served cold…" Her face disappeared, and the camera began to bob slightly as if she was walking._

_She walked out of the hallway, and opened a door on the right. The screen immediately fogged up, and the sound of water running could be heard. _

_Faye's hand reached up and wiped off the lens, and the back of a man wrapped in a towel could be seen. He was tall, with unruly green hair, and a lanky form. _

_He had apparently just gotten out of the shower, and was attempting comb his wild hair. He looked up, and caught sight of Faye behind the camera in the mirror._

_"FAYE!" he yelled, and started forward. She turned and the screen began to shake furiously as she ran away, accompanied by her shrieks of laughter._

_When screen flickered on again, the view was a foot or so lower. Ed's huge grin covered the screen for a moment. "Ed is going to play a joke of Spike-person and Faye-Faye!"_

_The camera shook as Ed bounced towards the yellow couch and chair. Spike was sprawled across the couch, sleeping peacefully. Faye was also asleep draped across the chair, her feet resting on Spike's shins, and one hand curled protectively over the safe._

_Ed's hand appeared in front of the screen, holding a black marker. She pulled off the cap with her teeth, and leapt into a one-handed handstand, gripping the marker between her toes._

_She bent backwards, and her dexterous feet sketched scrawling pictures across Faye and Spike's faces._

_Ed snuck quietly out of the room, turning off the view, but keeping the sound on._

_There was a moment of silence, then two yawns. At exactly the same time, two shouts of laughter exploded from the room. "What?!" they said at the same time. "You should see your face!" said Faye. _

_"You should see YOUR face!" said Spike._

_"What?!" they both exclaimed._

_Then a collective shout. "EDWARD!"_

_Ed's giggling faded off._

The next clip was of the Bebop's galley. Jet's cybernetic arm could be seen busily frying a pan of peppers. 

_Faye and Spike could be heard shouting in the background, accompanied by several loud crashes and bangs. Ed was sitting on the broken fan, her legs wrapped around the chain, the Tomato resting on one of the blades. _

_There was a loud creak, and with a strangled exclamation sounding something like a cross between "GAAAAAACK!" and "AUUUUGH!", Ed tumbled from her perch- fan, Tomato, and all._

_Ein cowered under the table, his tail between his legs, whimpering slightly._

_Jet could be heard mumbling things to himself about 'Fried Faye', 'Sautéed Spike', and 'Edward Entrées'. His hand reached up and began rifling through his spice cabinet. He drew out a bottle of Tabasco sauce, and a jar of Habanero and Jalapeno pepper flakes._

_He chuckled sadistically, and poured the Tabasco sauce into a bowl, stirring in every last pepper flake. After mixing the two ingredients together, he tossed in the bell peppers he was cooking, coating each pepper in the mixture._

_He dumped his concoction on three plates, and set them on the table. "FOOD!" he bellowed._

_Immediately, all three of his companions were there, forks and knives in either hand. They shoveled the mess into their mouths, munching contentedly._

_Suddenly, all three paused mid-chew. Their faces paled, then turned red, like dipping an icy thermometer in boiling water._

_"HOT!" they all screamed, diving for the water pitcher. In their haste, they knocked it off the table, where all the precious water sloshed over the cold metal floor._

_Ed sprang across the room, fastening her mouth around the spicket of the kitchen sink. She turned on the water, and her cheeks filled up until she looked like a balloon._

_Spike charged for the bathroom, while Faye went for Jet's spice cabinet. She grabbed a few bottles, poured the contents into her mouth, swilled it around, and swallowed quickly._

_Her face puckered from the horrible taste, but she was breathing in great gasps, her normal color slowly returning._

_Spike returned shortly, looking like he had stuck his head in the bathtub (which he probably had). Ed tottered over, unbalanced by the large amount of water held in her balloon-like cheeks._

_The all slowly surrounded Jet, who didn't notice them advancing because he was laughing so hard._

_Spike and Faye grabbed his shoulders and Ed crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Guys…eheheh…it was just a joke…eheheh…guys…"_

_"Get him!" yelled Faye, and the camera screen was covered with static._

_The next scene was a beach on Misu Misu. The Bebop had visited the resort once, after capturing a small bounty head. Ed had managed to find the password to the bounty files for the ISSP while they were paying Spike and Faye for rounding up the bounty._

_She had then transferred a large amount of cash to their money cards, which they had used for both repairs and a short vacation._

_This scene took place when they had just arrived. Faye, Spike, and Ed climbed out of the taxi, and waved at Jet, who was behind the camera. Faye wore a strapless tank- navy blue with tiny white stripes, a pair of tight jeans, and white flip-flops. Spike was wearing worn jeans, and a faded tee-shirt advertising 'Ruby's Roller Rink'. Ed had on a white bathing suit decorated with strawberries, and a pair of jean shorts, with white saltwater sandals. She had a picnic basket in one hand, and a large straw sun hat in the other._

_Faye let out a whoop when she saw the beach. "Last one in the water is a bounty head!" she yelled, slipping off her flip-flops, and sprinting to the water._

_"No fair! You cheat!" yelled Spike, charging after her, with Ed hot on his heels._

_Faye laughed, leaping over a piece of driftwood. "I'm Poker Alice! I ALWAYS cheat!"_

_Spike smirked. "This is true!" he yelled, as they neared the water. "But so do I!" he leapt forward, and tackled Faye around the waist, throwing them both into the water with a splash._

_Ed shrieked and dived in after them. "Wait for Edward! Edward wants to play too!"_

_The screen showed the crew of the Bebop on the beach. Faye wore a pink and purple striped string bikini with extra long ties, which came down to wrap around her flat stomach. She was wearing her favorite sunglasses, and lying on a zebra-striped towel, tanning happily._

_Jet was wearing orange Hawaiian-print swim trunks and sunglasses, relaxing in the sand and reading a book, underneath a large blue and white striped umbrella._

_Spike had made slingshots out of sticks of driftwood and rubber bands, and was teaching Ed how to shoot seagulls with small stones. Ed's shot went wide, but then another stone flew past them, and nailed a seagull right between the eyes. Spike and Ed turned to see Faye smirking at them, and holding her own slingshot._

_The scene changed to Spike, Faye, and Ed playing in the water. Faye splashed Spike, who turned around and splashed Faye, then Ed came up like a beaching whale and knocked them both over with a tidal wave. _

_The camera caught Ed on Jet's shoulders trying to beat Faye-on Spike's shoulders- in a chicken fight. _

_It caught Faye freaking out when she saw fins in the water, and jumping into Spike's arms. Spike winked at the camera and smirked at Faye, pointing out that it wasn't sharks, but playful dolphins._

_It showed Faye, Spike, and Ed hanging onto the dolphin's fins, and the dolphins towed them around. _

_It showed Faye and Spike throwing Ed around, dipping her in the water, and launching her into the air, as the carefree hacker laughed happily._

_It showed Ed burying Jet in the sand, while Faye went back to tanning, and Spike took a nap._

_Then the camera caught all of them standing proudly beside a sand sculpture of the Bebop. It caught the first drop of rain, then the frantic scurrying to get everything under cover. Jet grinned at the camera and turned it off._

_When the screen flickered back on, it showed a bright boardwalk market. Faye was leaning into a stall, inspecting a pucca shell necklace. She wore a tiered jean skirt that fell to just above her knees, and a pastel pink strapless shirt with banana yellow flowers. Spike strolled between shops, a toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He wore baggy khaki shorts, a white undershirt, and white shell-toed tennis shoes._

_Ed was bouncing around in a black halter top with a cat face on it, white jean shorts, her straw hat, and white saltwater sandals._

_They strolled around, Jet filming Spike and Faye's good-natured bickering, Ed with ice cream all over herself, Spike and Faye sipping pina coladas from coconut shells, and other such happy moments._

_The next scene was apparently later that day. Now the screen showed a magnificent red sun, setting slowly over a pristine ocean._

_Faye was sitting in the sand, her back up against a large piece of driftwood. Spike lounged next to her, not smoking for once. Ed was putting the finishing touches on a small sandcastle, and Jet was sitting nearby in a lounge chair, hands behind his head._

_They all sat together, watching the sun slowly setting._

Spike and Faye lay in silence on his bed, each thinking separate thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, they sat up. Faye had tears in her eyes, and Spike's smile was sad.

Without out a word, Spike opened his arms, and Faye crumbled into them. She cried silently into his chest, while he stroked her neck, and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of fading roses.


	10. Dancing on Hot Coals

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!! 

Sorry I haven't updated in forever… I had a horrible case of writer's block, so I wrote the rest of the story first, then came back and wrote this chapter. So, I should be back to my normal updating speed soon. 

I got my first flame!!! YAYAYAYAYYYY!!!! I know I've warned everyone to flame at their own risk. So I'm going to show you what I like to do with flames:

O,o My god Its been poisoned. _Yes, it has. You got a problem with that? I like poisoning things! It's fun!! _I write better than that!!!!!! _That would be a matter of opinion, dear. If that's meant to be an insult, it is failing miserably. You're downgrading yourself, and I'm sure that's not your point. And then if you write so horribly, do you have a right to criticize my story? No, I'm afraid you don't. You should spend your time improving your stories, if they are so bad! _.Dude I'msorry I'm flaming u but This really sux so far!! _If you're sorry, then why are you doing it? Apparently you LOVED my story earlier…_*looks over at spike who laughing his head off* _I'm sure Spike thinks this is hilarious… Then again, he always did have a twisted sense of humor…_Well cowgirl13 plz Take over this Story and correct it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Wait, what? According to Cowgirl13, you ALSO flamed her story. Isn't that a little contradictory? Did you want ME to take over HER story and correct it? I respect Cowgirl13, and I know she's a better writer than me, but you can at least avoid dragging her into this too._  
See ya later CowBoys _Just cowboys? Is that an insult too? Cause I'm sure as hell not a guy!_  
Lady Speigel

Well, now wasn't that refreshing! This is why in don't mind flames. I get angry, then I get to flame THEM! HEH-HEH-HEH!!!!!!  On the whole, 'Lady Spiegel', if your writing is as bad as this flame, I'm truly insulted!! Please try to improve your flames before posting them. And if my story is so bad, why don't you give me some constructive criticism on how to improve it? That would help me more than flames!

Now, to all my OTHER reviewers, who actually ENCOURAGE me, BIG LOVE HUG to all of you! 

Especially to COWGIRL13, for her support and helping me deal with my bad little flamer.

Now, here's the next chappy! Hope you enjoy!

A black stretch limousine pulled up in front of the hotel, and stopped. 

"There's our ride." Spike said. He was wearing a dark gray suit, a midnight blue shirt, and a blue and black patterned tie.

Faye joined him, dressed fabulously, as usual. She wore a black strapless dress, with a black corset, laced with blue silk ties that matched Spike's shirt. The dress blossomed out into a full chiffon skirt; black patterned with the same blue design as Spike's tie. She wore black pumps underneath, dark blue gloves, a thick blue velvet choker, and a dark blue rose in her hair.

The chauffer opened the door for them, and Spike noticed that he was one of Madame Breilloule's bodyguards. Apparently, Faye noticed too, for her death grip on his arm loosened slightly.

One seated safely inside the limo, Spike allowed himself to relax as well, taking his hands off his trusty Jericho, which was shoved in his jacket pocket. 

Madame Breilloule greeted them formally, resplendent in black silk pants, a leopard print suit jacket, black gloves, and lots of glittery jewelry. Her graying hair was pulled back into a French twist, fastened by a golden barrette in the shape of a cheetah.

"Well. I have news that may be taken for better or for worse. I had a crew of forensics come down and investigate the food at my party. Your dishes were the only ones containing the Bacerate poison. I would advise you to be even more wary than you are now."

Spike and Faye met each other's eyes; the same grim look mirrored on both of their faces.

"But," Madame Breilloule continued. "I have decided on who I will name in my Will." Her dark eyes caught and held Spike's mismatched ones. "A Mr. Spike Spiegel is now a great deal richer…"

After a brief dinner (taste-tested by Mme. Breilloule's bodyguard before being eaten), they took a brief detour to a dancing hall. A demi-orchestra was playing a waltz, and many couples whirled around the large room, while still more watched from small candlelit tables that fringed the dance floor.

Madame Breilloule eyed Faye and Spike. "Well? Aren't you two going to dance? I've heard quite a few stories about the two of you dancing at that dinner party…"

Both of them blushed, and made a flurry of excuses.

"I had to get out of there-"

"Faye was being threatened-"

"Spur of the moment-"

"I didn't think-"

"Pressure-"

"Never would have done it if it hadn't been for…" Spike trailed off when he realized that both Madame Breilloule and Faye were staring at him. Without looking at him, Faye excused herself, saying she needed to get a drink, and hurried over to the punch table.

Spike stared after her, completely confused. He scratched his head, watching her maneuver swiftly through the dancing couples. 

Madame Breilloule nudged him, something like humor sparkling in her eyes, despite her stern expression. "Go after her. I want to see what all the fuss is about!"

He nodded distractedly, and strode purposefully towards the punch table. Faye didn't notice him until he whisked her glass from her hand, and gulped it down. "I'm sorry… Did you want that?" he asked, smirking.

She glared at him. "Very funny." She poured herself another drink and gulped it down before Spike could steal it. "What do you want now?"

He bowed, sweeping his arms out in exaggerated flourishes. "May I have this dance, Milady?"

Faye watched him with eyes that sparkled with mischievousness. "I would be honored, Milord." She curtseyed, sweeping her skirts out, and bowed her head with mock humility.

Spike raised her up, and offered his arm. She smiled prettily, and batted her eyelashes, resting her hand lightly on his. He pretended to gag and throw up, and Faye snorted, desperately trying not to laugh. When she began to turn blue from lack of air, Spike released her hand and pounded her heartily on the back. 

After regaining her composure (and her air supply), Faye grabbed his hand with one of hers, and twined the other in his hair. She grinned, and tugged his hair, forcing him to bow to her, as he yelped and screeched like a menopausal grandmother who discovers someone's moved the Viagra. After conquering another bout of giggles, Faye released his hair, and patted his head. "Dat's a good widdle Spiky-wiky! This is how our relationship should be…"

With a grin, Spike rested his other hand on the small of her back, and whirled her onto the dance floor.

As they waltzed around the room, Spike caught Madame Breilloule's eye. The formidable lady winked at him over the rim of her glass of champagne. Her bodyguard, who Spike had discovered was stern and silent, met his eyes also. The bald man looked pointedly at Faye, and gave Spike thumbs up and a grin, before schooling his features back into their former stoniness.

Spike chuckled to himself, and went back to concentrating on not stomping on Faye's feet.

Spike didn't know how long they had been dancing, when at whizzing pop made him stiffen. Faye lifted her head from where it had been resting on his chest, and looked around also.

"Silencers!" yelled Spike, and they both sprinted for cover as the screaming began.

A stream of men in dark suits poured from one of the double doors, all of them carrying semiautomatics with silencers jammed over the muzzles. 

"Shit!" growled Spike. "ShitshitshitshitshitSHIT!" he pulled his gun out of his jacket pocket, and cocked it. Faye produced her Glock from a thigh-holster, and smiled grimly.

"I was wondering when they were going to show up again…" She fired constantly, pausing only to jam another clip in her gun. Spike slowly backed towards her, holding off the tide of black-clad goons. "We're gonna have to run for it." The hollow clicking of his gun told him that he was firing blanks. "Damn!" Faye shoved him down and gave him covering fire, as he pulled out his last clip. 

When he stood back up, she gave him her gun. "Gimme a sec…" She backed towards one of the few tables still standing, slowly reaching for the silverware. She snatched a stake knife, and darted back to where Spike had taken cover behind a marble pillar.

He spared her a questioning glance, before ducking out of cover to shot down the next batch of attackers. 

Spike blinked, when Faye appeared behind him, cradling two guns pilfered from her fallen adversaries. She had chopped off most of her skirt, until its ragged hem reached only to midthigh, exposing shapely legs, and an empty thigh holster.

"Come on! We can't hold them off!" she tossed him one of the guns, and opened fire on a few goons that had slipped around the pillar.

Spike caught the proffered weapon, and cleared a swathe through the approaching attackers. He grabbed Faye's free hand, and together they ran for the door.

"Shit! I do not NOT need this!" Spike rifled around in his suit, growing increasingly more frustrated. The unlit cigarette in his mouth twitched, as he clenched his jaw.

A slim hand held a lighter in front of his face. "Looking for something?"

He glanced at Faye, who settled next to him on the roof. She had changed from her ruined dress into her pajamas. Tonight, she wore yet another black lace bra, matching underwear, and wide-legged, see-thru black capris. A lit cigarette dangled from between her pale lips, and as she lit Spike's cigarette, he noticed something swirling in the depths of her emerald eyes.

But as quickly as he saw it, it disappeared, leaving him feeling like he had missed something important.

Spike shook his head, and took a drag from his cigarette, leaning back, and staring at the night sky. 

They had made it successfully out of the dancing-hall-turned-war-zone, to find a helicopter waiting outside. After climbing the rope ladder, and dragging themselves inside, Faye and Spike found Madame Breilloule and her bodyguard waiting patiently there. The lady was none the worse for the wear, though her bodyguard nursed a bleeding leg, and Madame Breilloule was bandaging a wound in his arm.

They had been dropped off at their apartment, where Faye had promptly sprinted for the shower, and Spike had gone to change clothes.

Now he was relaxing on the roof, his Jericho and 8 clips lying within reach, wearing a muscle tank, and baggy flannel pants. 

Faye sat in silence for a while, watching the smoke from her cigarette float away from her, to embrace the cosmic stars. "Spike?"

He grunted. "Yeah?"

"Why is this happening to me?" her voice sounded detached and empty.

Spike looked out at the horizon. "Hell if I know…"

She turned onto her side and looked at him. "I'm so _tired_ of this… I just want to go back to being normal. No more crazy goons interrupting my sleep, no more Syndicate flunkies trying to pump me full of bullets, no more assassins in the elevator, no more poison in my food, no more running, no more hiding, no more wondering if I'm going to find myself lying in some back alley, watching my blood flow over the concrete!" By the end of this her voice was shaking with anger. "I don't know how much more of this I can stand…"

Spike rubbed his eyes, and turned to face her. "Alright. We'll leave in the morning. Callisto should be nice this time of year. We'll change our names, and try to find the Bebop. Will that make you feel better?"

The relief in Faye's face made Spike's heart wrench. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

She stood, and kissed his head lightly. "Thanks, Cowboy."

A/N: I know it's starting to slow down a bit, but that was the writer's block, and I guarantee that the next chapters will be an improvement! R/R!! (flame at your own risk!) ^.^


	11. A Few Scratches

A/N: Hey, all you people out there in Cowboy Bebop Fanfic land! See? I told you I'd be updating soon! I have the rest of the story written, I just have to edit it…

GUESS WHAT?!?! 'The Real Folk Blues: Part 1' is going to be on Cartoon Network tonight! 1:30-2 am (technically it's morning-so sue me), so drink lots of coffee, and set your alarm clocks!

Well, I'm going to attempt to reply to my reviewers like I used to…

FEI (like the spelling!): Thanks for the compliment! I'm sure Faye caused several of the geezers heart attacks before she managed to grab Sedgewick… hmmm… I think I'll mention that in my story!! Hehe! And yes, I know the home movies were mushy, but I was in a mushy mood, and listening to mushy music… s'all good. I didn't actually include all the scenes that were on the tape, only a choice few. Besides, in Misu-Misu, I think they all would have relaxed a little, you know? Being cooped up in the Bebop for months on end would probably make you pretty tense… And yes, I know, I keep forgetting to mention the series, and what's going on in the strange universe in my head, but I will give you something to go on here… Julia and Vicious are dead, but Spike walked out in one piece (more or less). Other than that, everything's same old, same old. 

BEC126: Arigato mas!

RAYE: Don't forget Ed! And Ein! They'll be there too! ::covers mouth:: whoops… shouldn't have said that…

COWGIRL13: Hey you! This isn't going to be terribly long, cuz I left you a pretty long review on your new story. ::bashes Lady Spiegel while talking:: She ::whack:: needs ::whack:: to back ::whack whack:: OFF!! ::WHACK!!!:: Let me tell you, if I ever figure out which stories are hers, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! Dissing on me, that I can stand. But when she starts dissing on my friends, that's crossing the line!! ::points to line:: See that line?! You crossed it girl!! YEAH!! LADY SPIEGEL, WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU CROSSED THE LINE!!! ::coughs:: heh-heh…

And aim, yeah I got that. My sn is midnitecowgrl676 so im me!!! Ttyl!

VANILLAROSE: There was a club?!?! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THERE WAS A CLUB?!?!?! Grrr… I'm always the last to know… Gren… Hmmm… I dunno. I know he met Faye in Blue Crow (I think that's on Jupiter (I think)) then set out for Titan, but I don't know where that was… Nice to hear from you again! TTYL!!

RED NINJA: Thanks for the Welcome Back! And I knew something was wrong with steak… just had one of those brain farts, where you forget the spelling of the most stupid words… Oy…

SILENT SONG: Thanks for the great review!!! And yes, Cowgirl13 DOES rock!!! And I'm happy someone's Spike likes my story!! ::breaks into tears:: I feel so appreciated… ::receives uber hugs from Spike:: awww…

GRIEVER: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! You make me feel all mushy inside! ::sniff:: It's because of reviewers like you that I keep writing, not so I can diss on ppl like 'Lady Spiegel'… I appreiciate it!! THANK YOU! I LUV YOU FOREVER!!!

VOLK ZYTA: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you enjoyed my flame protection…Good stuff!

Wow! Thanks you guys!!!! And at the request of FEI, I have a few things to clear up…

This takes place 4 and a half years after episode 26 The series ended like normal, except Spike didn't die (at least not in this sad little universe…) after ep 26, the crew got back together for a few months, but things just got too weird, and Faye and Spike split. Jet stayed w/ the Bebop, and Ed/Ein stayed w/ Applederry. The rest will be cleared up shortly… 

Now enjoy the latest installment!!!

Spike awoke to someone thumping on his wall. _Probably Faye. I bet she can't sleep and wants to talk._

Stifling a groan, he opened his eyes, to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

Reacting purely on instinct, he kicked his attacker right below the ribs, causing the man to double over in pain. Rolling over onto his stomach, Spike slammed his left heel into the side of the man's head, and then kicked him forcefully in the chin, snapping the man's neck.

He grabbed his Jericho from under his pillow, and sprinted for Faye's room. 

The door was locked, but a bullet in the door handle solved the problem. He grabbed the top of the doorframe and kicked the door open with both feet, shooting the first things that moved.

Faye was lying on her bed, bound and gagged, and had apparently been banging on the wall, trying to wake Spike up. There were already several goons lying dead on the floor, testament that Faye had not gone down easily.

Five thugs were still standing, three of them holding Faye down. Spike had one of them down with a bullet in his neck before any of them could do more than blink.

He was aiming at a second attacker when a cold voice cut through his anger. "Spike Spiegel. Drop your gun, or Ms. Valentine is going to find an inch of metal lodged in her throat."

The largest of the goons pulled Faye's head back by her hair, and pressed his gun against her jugular. Spike slowly let his arm drop, his eyes locking with Faye's. But in a flash, Spike's arm shot back up, and a gunshot rang out. At that exact moment, Faye threw herself backwards, somersaulting over herself until she could struggle to her knees.

Spike shot Faye's attacker once more, just to be sure he was dead. A fiery pain in his shoulder told him that he had been shot, and reminded him that there were three goons still standing. He shot another in the leg, dodged a rapid fire of shots, and shot the same man cleanly through the neck.

One of Spike's shots went wild though it still hit the man in the arm, knocking the gun from his hand. Spike used the pause to jam another clip into his Jericho. The man drew a long knife from his belt, brandishing it with a snarl. Spike's next shot hit the knife, bouncing off the blade with a screech, and lodging in the last goon's eye. The man dropped with a gurgle, while his companion growled at Spike at charged. Spike fired a round, but the man dodged, slashing Spike across the chest. In the brief opening the path of his knife left, Spike hit the man with a backwards roundhouse kick, a rapid fire of hard punches, and then slammed their foreheads together. The man crumpled slowly, his knife falling to the ground with a clatter.

Spike stood panting in the bloodstained room, making sure no one was left standing. When he was sure they were safe, he turned to Faye, who watched him with worried eyes. He smiled at her. "You alright Faye?" She nodded, her eyes never leaving his face. 

He grinned. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine myself. Nothing but a few…scratches…" he crumpled to the ground, as Faye's muffled shriek accompanied him into the welcoming oblivion of unconsciousness.

Faye watched Spike collapse, horrified. His shoulder wound bled steadily, and the cut on his chest was also looking bad. Desperately, she struggled against her bonds, but they were too tight.

Suddenly, her eyes lit on the discarded knife, lying partway under the dead goon. She rolled off the bed, landing heavily on her shoulder and knee. Grimacing, she pulled herself to her knees, and began to crawl towards the knife, like some demented inchworm.

After several terse minutes, she reached the goon. She lay on her back, and used her legs to roll him off the knife. Once the knife was clear, she grabbed the bloody hilt in one hand, and began to saw at the ropes with the other. Shortly, the rope fibers parted, and her hands were free.

Pausing for a moment to rub the circulation back into her hands, she glanced at Spike. A grim sight met her eyes. Blood pooled around him, and his bare chest was streaked with dark red rivers.

Tearing her eyes away from his still form, she bent to attack the ropes binding her ankles.

Once she could move, she scrambled over to Spike's side, wincing at all the blood. Gingerly, she probed his wounds, checking for more damage. Finding nothing more than a few scrapes and some bruises, she ripped the shirt from one of the fallen attackers, wadding it up and pressing it to his shoulder. She made use of the other goons' shirts, tearing them into strips and bandaging all Spike's other injuries.

When she finally determined that he was moveable, she slung him over her back, piggy-back style. His head flopped on her shoulder, and she grinned, thinking about how he'd be so embarrassed that she had seen him at this moment of weakness.

Deciding to avoid any unpleasant surprises that may have been waiting in the elevator, she headed for the stairs with a groan. 

Almost fifteen minutes later, she staggered into the lobby, Spike still unconscious on her back.

Jonathan immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed up to her. "Mrs. Hart! Whatever happened?! Here, let me help you…" He reached for Spike.

"No." Faye's voice was level. "Please, I just need a car…"

Jonathan backed off quickly. "Of course!" After a minute or two, he produced a Rolls Royce, helping her lay Spike onto the back seat. He insisted that he would drive them, and assisted her into the passenger seat.

He drove for quite a while, as Faye's mind swirled, like the last bit of water swirling down the drain in the sink. 

Jonathan stopped the car on a silent street. Faye was staring absently out the window, as her breath made cloud-like puffs on the cold glass. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't notice her danger until it was too late.

Jonathan leaned over her, bracing his hands on either side. "Mrs. Hart…" his breath was hot on her face, smelling of alcohol and many other things Faye didn't even want to think about.

"Jonathan, what-"

He covered her mouth with one sweaty palm. "Don't struggle. That will just make it worse…"

Puzzled, Faye stared at him. Then she noticed he was unbuttoning his pants. 

Horrified, she tried to unbuckle the seatbelt, but there was a loud click that told her the car doors had just been locked. "Jonathan, get away from me!" she slugged him hard across the face, and scrambled as far away from him as the car would allow.

He kept climbing forward, face contorted in a smirk. "Is that the best you have?" He came on, a grim menace of terror, getting closer and closer, even as Faye struggled, spitting, scratching, and kicking, desperation giving her strength. 

Lunging forward, Jonathan managed to trap her arms, and he sat on her legs, immobilizing them. He laughed, and began to kiss her neck.

"Jonathan! Get off! Stop it! SPIKE!" her voice cracked.

Suddenly there was the sound of a gun being cocked. A large hand holding a Jericho .941 emerged over the seat. "Get your hands off my woman." A hard voice, unmistakably Spike's, commanded.

Jonathan backed up quickly, freeing Faye, who immediately dived for her gun, which had been blocked off from her by Jonathan's angle of attack. She aimed it-not at his chest or head, but right between his legs.

"Get out of here now, or you'll shortly be unable to father anything other than the slimy lies you've been pouring in my ear!"

Pale faced and shaking, Jonathan flung open the car door, and ran away.

Faye sank down in her seat, her gun falling from limp fingers. "Oh god… Spike…" she threw open the car door, and promptly lost her dinner.

When she was finished, she wiped her mouth and closed the door. "Spike?"

She looked back at him, and her jaw dropped. He hadn't moved at all, his gun lying on the floor. The whole time he had been defending Faye, he'd been unconscious.


	12. Nicholas Nickelby

A/N: Hey! Apparently, there's been some confusion with the end of chapter 11. You know when your dog is dreaming, and it barks, or paws like it's running? Or say, if you dream of going to the bathroom, and you wet the bed? (like my little sister…) Or in that poem where the man dreams of eating a huge marshmallow, and wakes up to find that his pillow is missing? That's what happened to Spike. He was subconsciously registering what was going on around him, and his subconscious reacted to it. See? If you still don't get it, just go along with the idea anyways… ^.^ Also, this chapter's rating might need to go up for the end… there's so heavy swearing… tsk tsk… hehe!

Now, REVIEWS!!! Ooooh! I got more!! And guess what?!? I'm almost to the 100 reviews mark!!! YAY!!!!! C'mon people, you can do it! One little review… It's not hard…

NAMI: Wow!!! ::her mouth gapes open:: What an awesome review!! You're too kind, too kind… I'm glad you like my story ::dances like ed:: Wheeee!!! I'm on Cloud 9!! ^.^

COWGIRL13: It was great talking to you today!! Stupid Fanfiction.net still hasn't put your story up yet… grrrrr.. ::goes off to pound things with The Rolled-Up Newspaper of Justice:: ahhhh… that makes me feel so much better… I like your piñata! If I break it, will happy reviews pour out?! Let's find out… mwahahahahahaaaa… ::pounds piñata for a while:: Dang… it'll take me a while… Yes, Silent Song is great…and I love him to pieces… ::huggles:: Talk to you later babe!

BEC126: You're back!! YAYAYAY!!! And you didn't complain about the unconscious thing!! YAY!!! Luv ya forever!

SAGAN FOX:  Thank you for all those wonderful compliments! I love this fic very much, and I'm glad you like it, because I've been working REALLY hard on it! (that's why I get so touchy when I get flamed….) And the 'stake knife' thing was just me having a brain fart. You know, when you forget how to spell a word like with (I've actually done that before…), so I just guessed… I realized my mistake after posting it, and it was too much work to repost, so I just let it slip… That's so cool! I have a fangirl behind the curtain! Does that mean I get like a big face, and those flamey-things!! Oooooh…fire…. Wheeee!!! ::runs off to consort with ed::

GRIEVER: Of course I mentioned you! How could I not mention someone who gives me such glowing reviews?!?! And yes, it's short… it looked longer on my computer… ^.^

UNWANTED: Yup. Unconsious. Well, conscious enough react subconsciously… ~.~;; Thanks for the great review! ::huggles::

FOENIXFYRE: Thanks for the review! Now this is a good constructive criticism review. NOT A FLAME!!! I congratulate you! And I explained the unconscious thing before. It's kinda like sleepwalking. Only Spike is sleepthreatening. ^_^;; Scary! Arigato!

DESANERA: Thanks for the compliment! And you understand why I was so pissed off!!!! I reported that author to the Fanfic.net police, and they took her story down. BWAHAHAHAHAAAAaaaaa…aa..a… eh-heh-heh… ~_~;;  You like Agatha Christie? If you look carefully, Madame Breiloulle's butler (the one that died from the poison) was named 'Pierrot'!! hehe! Arigato!

SILENT SONG: Thanks for the great review! How come you can't post? Is fanfic.net being bad again? ::grins, and goes off to threaten fanfic.net with Mr. Whack-a-Bat:: hehe! Altho, I guess I should be glad because that means I get these great reviews from you… ^.^;; Awww… huggles from Spike! I feel so loved… ::sniff:: YAY!!! You're off to hunt down Lady Spiegel!! Wait for me!! I want to hunt her too!! Me! Me! And you like the poisoning? Ooooo… I could kiss you, cause you're so sweet!!!! I'm so glad you reviewed!! Talk to you later!!

Well! That was nice!! Now, here's the next chapter!!

Shaking, Faye felt for the gold bangle anklet she always wore. It slid apart, exposing a tiny red button. She pushed it with a fingernail, and it beeped softly and began to blink.

Shortly, there was a huge gust of wind, and the RedTail swooped in, landing neatly next to the car.

Faye gently hoisted Spike out of the car, and dragged him over to her ship. But there she encountered a problem. Like Spike's Swordfish II, RedTail was built for one person. 

Finally, she climbed into the pilot's seat, and hauled Spike into her lap. They fit- barely.

She flicked a few switches, and the RedTail soared into the dark sky.

"RedTail requesting landing permission to dock in Port 13." A husky feminine voice floated over the comm. 

The two guards grinned at each other. "Permission granted!" they chorused.

A sleek ship slid into the docking bay and anchored to Port 13. Sure enough, and gorgeous lady stepped out, wearing nothing more than a black lace bra, see-thru black pants, and black underwear. But the lady reached back into the ship and lifted a limp man down behind her. The man was quite handsome, wearing only a pair of black dress slacks. His chest and shoulder were heavily bandaged with strips of cloth, and he was unconscious.

The lady gestured to the guards, who eagerly ran to assist her. They hefted the man between them, while the lady hovered anxiously nearby, snapping at the men if they jostled their burden.

Spike slowly opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes focused on the white plaster ceiling high above him. He turned his head to look around, seeing if, just this once, he knew where he was.

No such luck. He was in a large studio apartment. Very large. The floor was worn wood, and the plaster was beginning to peel. Light streamed from the wall of French windows, each adorned with fluttering lace curtains. Faye was sitting in a white wicker chair, pulled up next to his bed. She wore a faded jean skirt that just brushed the tops of her knees; a thick black belt that rested outside the belt loops; a black silk bodice top, embroidered with ivory flowers; a necklace that featured an ivory charm on a black silk ribbon; matching earrings; and bare feet. She was reading a dusty copy of 'Nicholas Nickelby', an old book written back before anyone could remember.

"Feeling better?" Faye didn't take her eyes from her book, but a small smile curled the corners of her mouth.

He coughed and sat up, but his right arm couldn't support his weight. Faye immediately slid an arm around his torso and helped him sit up.

Groaning, he put his hand to his head. "What did I do now?"

She smirked and handed him a glass of water and two pills. "You got shot." She said, as he dutifully swallowed his medicine. "I got you into the RedTail, and flew you to Callisto. I called a doctor, and he just managed to patch you up, before Death made you pay that huge debt you owe. Then I got us this apartment, where we're going to be staying until you get your act together."

Spike opened his mouth to protest, but Faye glared at him, and he subsided meekly. "You know me too well."

She grinned, and picked up a large mug from the tray sitting next to her on the floor. "Drink this. It might be a little cool, but that's not my fault."

He took the mug from her and sniffed it warily. Faye glared at him, so Spike downed the whole drink in one gulp. It was only Green Tea- cold, and flavored with some spice he didn't recognize.  
Faye took the mug from him, and watched him intently. "How do you feel?"

Spike lay back on the pillows and looked at the ceiling. "Trampled, and a little…tired…" He yawned twice, and felt his eyes starting to close. Fighting to stay awake, he slowly realized what the mystery spice was. "You…drugged it…" 

Faye smiled as his eyes closed, and pulled the blanket up over his sleeping form.

When Spike awoke again, Faye was still in her chair. Her book was open on her lap, and her head lolled back. She was sound asleep. Some of her hair was tangled across her face, and the violet locks fluttered slightly under her even breaths.

Spike smiled to himself, and reached out a hand to stroke her jawline. 

The slight touch of his fingers woke her, and she blinked sleepily. "I was waking up…"

He caught her eyes. "You don't have to sleep there you know." Slowly, a plan formed in his mind, tricking in like a summer shower.

Faye shook her head. "It's alright. You're recuperating. I don't want to chance those wounds opening. I'm fine in the chair."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Faye, it's nothing. The bed is big enough for both of us. It's not like we're going to _do _anything…"  He scooted towards the wall, and peeled back the covers for her.

She started to protest, but the stubborn set of his jaw, and the inviting comfort of a real bed were too much. "Fine. But keep your hands where they belong!"

She climbed in beside Spike, pulling the covers over them both, and then turning away from him.

Grinning to himself, Spike slid his arms around her pulling her against him. 

"Spike! What are you doing?!" she shrieked, struggling against his arms.

He grinned even bigger, and tightened his grip. "You said to keep my hands where they belong. They belong around you."

She turned to him, a question in her eyes. Wordlessly, he leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers, drawing her even closer.

Faye struggled for a second, then relaxed into the kiss, her arms drifting up to encircle his neck. 

They moved on to something a lot more interesting than sleep. (A/N: If that wasn't a HINT, I don't know what is…)

Spike gazed contentedly at the ceiling, his vision slightly blurred due to the remnants of the meds Faye had hidden in the tea, or giddiness. Right now, Spike didn't really care. The past experiences were strangely fuzzed, but a sense of contentment covered him like a warm blanket.

His mind drifted, pulling up half-real memories of his mother holding him tightly against her, as she stood near a window, looking out onto a dreary street.

He realized that someone was humming near him, and he could feel his chest vibrating slightly. The haunting tune swirled around him, hovering comfortingly behind his eyes.

"Julia…" he murmured, remembering that she was the only one that sang like that.

The humming abruptly stopped, and something near him tensed.

Confused, Spike looked down. Faye Valentine stared up at him through hurt-filled emerald eyes.

Faye felt her heart drop and shatter into splintered pieces on the smooth wood of the floor. Like a priceless statue rummaged from the barren wasteland of Earth, it was destined to fall from its pedestal, to lie broken on the floor, wasting away like a withered rose.

She sat up, and rescued her shirt from where it was lying at the foot of the bed.

"Faye…" Spike's voice sounded horrified. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

Faye didn't even turn. "Shut up, Spike. Just shut up…" Despite her effort to keep it stable, her voice wavered and shook. 

"But Faye, I-"

"You just don't get it, do you?!" She whirled, eyes blazing. "JULIA IS DEAD! D-E-A-D, DEAD! MORTE! FINITO! LE FIN! END OF STORY! She's never coming back! Ever! She never loved you, and she never will!"

Spike sat up, glaring. "Keep your mouth off her! She was more of a woman than you! Although that's not saying much, is it?!"

"Oooh! I know I'm just a replacement for her, but you could have at least picked someone who is much better in bed than I'll ever be, right?"

Spike winced inwardly. Their recent endeavors came up crystal clear in his mind, and he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. _It would be hard to find a woman who is better in bed than Faye, wouldn't it?_ A nasty voice in his head murmured. _Shut up!_ Said another voice, this one shoving the first voice into a secluded corner of Spike's mind. "Well at least I wouldn't have been wasting my time playing baby-sitter for a megalomaniacal bitch!"

Faye's eyes hardened. "Wow. Megalomaniacal. That's a biiiiiiig word. Should I get you some ice before your brain overheats?"

His expression shifted into the self-satisfied smirk he always wore when he fought with Faye, his mask once more in place. "Sure. Maybe you can chip some off your heart. If you can find it…"*

She froze, and turned her face to him. She was the angriest he'd ever seen her. Cold fury radiated from her body like warmth rolls off a space heater. Her fists were clenched, and Spike wondered if she was going to punch him. "Look at yourself, Spike. You can't live in the real world anymore. You're always so caught up in your goddamn tragic whore, always playing the distraught lover." Her words fell from her mouth like rocks, sending out ripples of anger. She was so mad that she didn't have to scream. Instead she spoke very softly, her cold words freezing on his face. "You're too caught up in keeping a wall between you and everyone. You're too concerned in holding onto your goddamn mask. The only person who ever got behind your façade was Julia, and she didn't even care about you. She just got tired of sleeping with your best friend! She's like a goddamn spider, and she trapped you in her web of lies… And you fell for it, Spike. You fell hard. Now I come along, just trying to pull you out of your slump, and you refuse to get up, you just continue to fall. I can't reach you, Spike. But that's the way it's always been, so I guess I should be used to it by now…" The anger began to fade from her voice, and she turned from him.

Spike closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself. _Think of something to say. Anything!_ "Uh…" He rubbed his face, wondering how much worse it could get. _My… don't we have a large vocabulary…Say something to make her stay, genius! _"Faye…" he reached for her, but the distance was too great, and his arm dropped back to his side.

Suddenly, she whirled, and slapped him with all her strength. His head turned with the force of the blow, and when he looked back at her, he was surprised to see tears running down her face. "Fuck you, Spike Spiegel! If you fucking can't see what is right in fucking front of you, then I am fucking not going to tear down that fucking wall, and fucking tell you!" She turned and ran from the apartment, slamming the door so hard it bounced off the hinges. He watched her disappear down the stairs, the sounds of her sobbing haunting his thoughts, as he lay in the cold, empty bed.

*Yes, I borrowed this from 'XXX'… but it was so good, I could help myself… Don't sue!


	13. AN: 100 REVIEWS!

A/N: WOW!!! 100 reivews!!! (well technically 110 reviews, but whatev) I'm just taking some time to thank my wonderful reviewers….

KIT

LISA

COOL GIRL 2001

SARA

LAIN

FALLEN ANGEL (the other one)

AOLANI

NAMI

SILENT SONG

COWGIRL13- My first and most faithful reviewer! She reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!! ::huggles::

KAWAIIAYU

GRIEVER

WATCHDOG210

UNWANTED

VANILLAROSE- Reviewed almost every chapter!! 

RED NINJA

BEC126

SAGAN FOX

FOENIXFYRE

DESANERA

FEI

RAYE

VOLK ZYTA

RAINHE

KYRA

SPIKE IS MINE

TEEF

BANANA ASSASSIN

LUNAR

AHSA

RYOKO-CHAN

BLOOKNABURG

CHANCE

THE MAD ORANGE

ICYFIRE

LISA

MOONWHISPER

JAID SKYWALKER

NAKO-CHAN

FUU

SIR EDWARD BAKA SAMA

REI WOO

POKERALICE

RACEL

ROUGE NIGHT

You guys and gals are great!!! Thanks you soooo much!! I luv you all to pieces!

Hugs and kisses,

Fallenangel ^.^


	14. The Last Beautiful Girl

A/N: I'm back… finally!! I've been busy, and sick, and stressed, so it has been a while!! This chapter isn't very long, but it's as depressing as I could make it… Also, I'm gonna do some self-advertising. My new songfic, 'Bring me to Life' only has 2 reviews! (kudos to my homegirl Cowgirl13 and Folken's Wings) It's really depressing, and I wrote it after seeing 'The Real Folk Blues', very late at night. So please read it, and review! I like it a lot, and I am very protective of it, so flame at your own risk, because I'll come after you!! Hehehehhhhhh…. ^.^

Anyways! Back to the chapter! Right…

Here's my reviewer thank yous…

RED NINJA: Nice to hear from you again! I have this problem when I fight, where I come up with all these really good comebacks, AFTER the fight… So I put all my good arguments in here….but I'll probably come up with more after this is posted… ^_^

VANILLAROSE: Yes, I've hated Julia for a looooooooong time, but now that I watched 'TRFB' again, I'm starting to bond with her (shocking I know). I have this sort of love/hate thing going here… And I'm glad SOMEONE liked the unconscious thing… ^.^ Arigato!

UNWANTED: Hey you! Howz it goin'? I'll be online tomorrow (hopefully), because I'm sick, so I can't go to school… ::cough cough:: Newayz, thanx 4 the review! ::huggles:: I know whut u mean w/ the TRFB… WAAAAAAAH!!! ::sobs:: so saaaaaaad…  And u were rite! That avril song is perfect! Thanx 4 the review! Ttyl!

WATCHDOG210: Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you like it, and you could make it through the whole thing in one morning! Impressive! (hehe)  I do take pride in my clothes, which is why I get so defensive when people try to steal them… ^.^  I look forward to reading your story! Thanks again!

GRIEVER: Yeah, Spike doesn't really have good 'woman skills'… He'll have to work on that… heheh… Julia does seem to pop up at the worst moments, doesn't she?! Hmph! She needs to work on her 'people skills' too! And I don't care if you rant! I love listening to people rant, so feel free! Nice to talk to you! Arigato!

KAWAIIAYU: Yup! You reviewed aloooooooong time ago… Back in like chapter three or something… I'm glad you like it! And Spike does need to work on the Julia thing… and his sense of tact… I mean, you don't mention your old lover the next morning!! Ah well…

COWGIRL13: Ah! Salut! J'adore ma copine CG13!!! ::kisses:: alright, here's were my French runs out… Thanks for the great review! And it was great talking to you online too! Hehe! Good times!! I can't wait 'till you update again! Even though I can't leave reviews (::beats comp:: ), I just wanted to tell you that the new chapters of BOTH your stories are AWESOME!!!!! Keep up the good work… Ttyl! Salut!

SILENT SONG: You're back! ::dances:: happy happy!!! I hate Lady Spiegel too…I mean, have some class (her not u) geez!  Thank you Spike and Ed for the compliments! ::huggles:: You guys are so nice!!! I love you to pieces! Oh no! You can't upload?!?! That's horrible! Is there anything I can do to help? Anything you need, just let me know! ::send SS a large piñata shaped like Lady Spiegel:: I hope this helps! And take this too! ::sends SS a pint of Ben & Jerry's, the CB box set, and a box of tissues:: I'm here to help! ::pats Spike:: Go make SS feel better now… 

NAMI: Hehe! You are so funny (in a good way) ! ^.^ Your reviews are great! Mucho gracias!! Talk to you later…

AOLANI: Well, here's that chapter you were asking about… I'm glad you like my writing, even if it does make you cry… I'm better at the angsty depressing stuff than the fluffy goodness… But I'll make sure to attempt to put some in here so you don't have to cry anymore…

FALLEN ANGEL: I like your name! Hehe! And we're not quite to the end yet… I've got several more chapters floating around in my head… The question is, can I get them out before my head explodes? Lol! Arigato!

SARA: Thanks for the review!

COOL GIRL 2001: Yes, Spike is being quite a jerk here… tsk tsk. Julia does have a habit of popping up at the wrong moments, doesn't she? Oy… Thanks for the great review!

KIT:  Yeah, the confrontation was inevitable, I mean with Julia and everything… And go ahead and use The Rolled-Up Newspaper of Justice! Just as long as you mention it's mine… (well, not really, but ignorance is bliss…) ^.^

_~This will all fall down like everything else that was  
This too shall pass and all of the words we said  
We can't take back~_

Spike slowly opened his eyes, wincing as even the slight shaft of light from the grimy window seared his vision.

"Dammit…" he grumbled, rolling over.

But it was no use. He was awake now. Cursing softly, he sat up, shoving the sheets off him.

The grubby hotel room spun for a second, before settling into place when he pressed a hand to his forehead.

A sleepy yawn next to him made Spike turn (slowly). 

A shapely blonde blinked at him through thick lashes, her blue eyes soft. Her bare shoulders peeked above the rumpled sheet, and a small hickey on her neck stood out against her pale skin. 

Suddenly her face swirled, and sparkling green eyes caught his gaze. The woman brushed a few strands of dark purple hair from her face and sat up, the sheets dropping down to her waist.

Spike blinked, and the blonde was once more the only woman in his bed. A heavy cloud of depression settled over him. He scrubbed his face with shaking hands, grimacing as he caught a whiff of his breath.

The blonde-he didn't even know her name- put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

"Are you sure-" She began, wrapping her arms around his chest, and slipping her body behind him.

"Leave." Spike's voice was deadpan, dropping like a stone in a silent puddle.

The sudden absence of warmth on his back told him that she had obeyed.

_~Now every fool in town would've left by now  
I can't replace all the wasted days  
The memory of your face - can't help thinkin'___

_Maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together  
Where would we be  
A thousand lost forevers  
And the promises you never were giving me  
Here's what I'm thinking~_

An hour or so later, he ventured outside. Dressed once again in his favorite blue suit, he staggered onto the street. 

Stumbling in search of a bar, he mumbled curses under his breath. "mmmmblemmblemmbleFAYEmmmmblemblemmmblemmbleBITCHmmmmblemmblemmmmbleFUCKmmmbleSONUVABITCHmmmumblemmblembleDAMMITmmmblemmmblemmmmblemmmbleSHITmmmble."

When his eyes focused on a dark sign proclaiming, "Rusty's Riverhouse Bar" he threw himself fervently inside. Customers looked up at the grubby figure that stumbled into their hideaway, tripping over his own feet.

Spike plopped himself onto a barstool, and buried his face in his hands, furiously trying to keep his stomach where it belonged.

"Can I…help you sir?" The bartender looked worriedly at the man splayed over his counter.

"One Prairie Oyster." Spike waved his right hand limply, and the bartender gently set the glass in his hand.

Spike plugged his nose and downed the vile brew, wincing at the horrible taste. But he felt better almost right away, and actually managed to locate his wallet for the bartender, before staggering back onto the street.

_~It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world___

_Tell me one more time  
How you're sorry about the way  
This all went down - you needed to find your space~___

Faye walked. It took her mind off everything. She walked all over the city. Up and down every street, across every roof, through every alley, and in every bar. 

She had lost contact with the world. "I don't even know where I am anymore…" Her voice was harsh and cracked as a raven's.

No more the picture of a high-class vixen, Faye now wore black baggy pants that hung off her hips, unlaced combat boots, and a large zippered sweatshirt, open enough to see her pale skin fighting with the dirty black of the fabric. Her hair, now mussed and knotted, was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and her day-old layer of eyeliner had smeared, giving her a tough, don't-fuck-with-me look.

She now strode down the center meridian of a busy street. She barely noticed the darkness, or the pounding rain that soaked her to the bone.

_~You needed to still be friends   
Needed me to   
Call you if I ever couldn't keep it all together you'd comfort me  
Tell me but forever  
And the promises I never should have believed in  
Here's what I'm thinking___

_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world~_

_Why? Why did you have to use me like that? Although, I guess it is my fault. I should have remembered that the only woman you love was Julia, even though she is a sneaky bitch, who got a whole bunch of people killed, just because she was bored…But she's pretty, and you love her, so I guess that's all that really matters. Not my heart, oh no, that's just something to step on in your hurry to get to that damn blonde. Not Faye, The Untouchable Shrew Woman, I'm just a bed warmer and a shadow…I just flit through your world, stealing your money and eating your food. I'm just taking up space, and breathing air that someone else needs. I might as well just put myself out of this goddamn misery…_

_~It's over now - and I've gone without  
'Cause you're everybody else's girl  
It seems to me - you'll always be  
Everyone else's girl  
Everyone else's girl___

_This will all fall down  
Like everything in the world  
This too must end  
And all the words we said  
We can't take back~___

Why? Why can't you understand me? Why did you have to make this so complicated? You just waltzed into my life, without so much as a 'by your leave', and while I tried to untangle you from Julia, you just stood behind me, tying my work back together. Then after disappearing for four years, you cast your line for me again, and now I'm stuck with a hook in my cheek, and a mouthful of twine. And just because I love you now, that doesn't mean I've forgotten Julia. She was a big part of my life and heart for a long time, and I think she always will be. You have to accept me. All of me. That includes my mangled heart, and memories of Julia. But you can't. I guess it was never meant to be. Might as well put myself out of this goddamn misery…

_~It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last...___

_It won't be the first - heart that you break  
It won't be the last - beautiful girl  
The one that you wrecked - won't take you back  
If you were the last beautiful girl in the world~___

Faye sat silently on the railing of the bridge, watching the rushing gray water. It would be so easy for her to end it all there. All she had to do was lean forward, and all her problems would flow away, and she could find release in death. Life was too hard, too painful, and Faye was too tired. She felt like she had a constant hangover, where everything was way too bright and loud, and it all weighed down on her, dragging her slower and slower. Besides Spike had been her last chance. Now that he was gone, what was the point? She had promised herself that she would make an effort to get back on track, but her effort had failed, and now what should she do? With a sigh, Faye stood and closed her eyes.

~The last beautiful girl in the world  
You are the last beautiful girl in the world  
Beautiful girl~

A/N: Well? Did you like it? And no, I don't own 'The Last Beautiful Girl'. That belongs to Matchbox 20. SO DON'T SUE!!!


	15. Not Who You Think

A/N: This is a really short chapter, and I'm only posting it because someone of you guys have been worried about Faye's suicidal tendencies. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, so I'm sorry this is short!!!!!! ^.^

Luv and kisses,

Fallenangel

_So easy…_Faye thought. _So very easy to end it all… _She leaned forward, embracing death. Suddenly, a pair of mismatched brown eyes appeared in her mind. A smirking mouth, and unruly green hair followed, completing a picture of the last person she wanted to see now. Spike smiled softly at her and brushed a hand across her face."Do you really want to jump?"_  Yes! _Her mind screamed at him. _And it's all your fault! _He grinned. "Faye, I know you better than that. Death isn't the end. Do you really think I'd leave you alone there? You'll have to face me sometime, whether it's on earth or in hell!" 

With a gasp, Faye shook herself free. All that had taken place in the amount of time it had taken her to blink. Shock hit her like the cold water down below, and she clung to the railing of the bridge like a lifeline.

Panting, she pulled herself back up onto the bridge, where she collapsed onto the cold pavement.

No! I will NOT give up! I will not give Spike the satisfaction of laughing at my weakness! I will not give up!

Brushing strands of grimy hair from her face, she struggled to her feet and staggered off into the darkness.

A sleek black car pulled up in front of a foreboding gray building, and a slender woman stepped out of the driver's seat. Ever since that accident with Jonathan, Faye had not let anyone drive her anywhere. 

Brushing imaginary dust from her suit, she strode purposefully through the tall doors and into the building.

Faye wore a black skirt and jacket business suit, with a white border tracing all the hems. The garments fit tightly, giving her a commanding, yet incredibly sexy air. Her hair was pulled up into a French twist, and her black and white high heels clicked precisely on the tile floor. 

She strode past all the bodyguards that lined the corridors, and entered a room at the end of the hall.

A tall man sat in a high-backed chair behind a large desk, and bodyguards stood in each corner.

The tall man stood. "Mrs. Hart." He shook her hand, meeting her eyes. "And how have you been?"

Faye smiled, and sat down across from him, tucking one ankle behind the other, and folding her hands on her lap. "Really Hugh, I wish you would call me Ruby. And I have been wonderful, thank you for asking. But dare I ask why you called me here today?"

He smiled in return, and flicked his fingers at the guards, who immediately shuffled out of the room. "Well, Ruby, we've been seeing each other for almost a month now, and I have something I want to ask you."

Faye nodded. "Go on."

"Well, I've been thinking. Ever since I met you, I've felt something. And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife." He produced a small velvet box from his coat pocket and cracked it open.

The biggest diamond ring Faye had ever seen was nestled against the black satin. Slowly, she reached out to the box, and smiled. Softly, she placed her hand on the soft velvet of the box lid and gently snapped it shut. She met Hugh's eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't marry you." She stood and began to walk slowly from the room.

"Mrs. Hart!" Hugh's sharp voice rang out. "Tell me why you can't marry me!"

Faye stopped, but did not turn. "I'm not who you think I am…" she said softly, and quit the room.

As Faye neared her car, she heard the tapping of many feet racing towards her. "Mrs. Hart!" someone called. "Stop! Please come back into the building. You must give Mr. Hugh an answer!"

She stopped walking, and put her hand on the car. "I gave him an answer. No."

"Mrs. Hart." The same voice repeated. "You must give him an answer, or…"

"Or what?" she asked, turning to face the ten or so armed men fanned out around her. "Or you'll kill me because I don't want to marry him? Let me tell you something. If I married Hugh, it would be the biggest mistake either of us ever made in our lives. I don't love him, and he doesn't love me. He doesn't even _know _me!"

When one of the guards made a doubtful noise, she rounded on them. "What if I told you my name isn't Ruby Hart? What if I told you I haven't always been a rich aristocrat? What if I told you that I used to be a gambling bounty hunter? What if I told you that I'm technically old enough to be your grandmother? What if I told you my real name is Faye Valentine?" She scanned their shocked faces. "That's not true of course, but you have no way of knowing that." She nodded curtly to them and climbed into the car.

She was turning the key when she happened to glance at her rearview mirror. The guards were aiming at her car, and cocking their guns.

Faye groaned. "Dammit. Just what I need. Overenthusiastic zealots." She reached down and pressed the small button on her anklet. 

As soon as the engine turned, she jerked the steering wheel hard to the left, and slammed on the gas. The car peeled out, as bullets burrowed into the rubber-laced pavement where Faye's car had been.

With a great gust of wind, the RedTail shot around the corner of a building and zoomed up next to the car, as Faye struggled to stay out of reach of the guards. She wrenched the wheel around, until the car was heading back towards Hugh's building. She tied the wheel in place with her pantyhose, weighted down the pedal with her purse, and leaped out of the car.  She just managed to grab onto the RedTail, throwing herself inside the cockpit. When she found the car again, it was speeding directly for the guards, who scattered. With a crash, the car slammed into the corner of the building, turning instantly into a huge fireball.

Faye clicked on her microphone. "Alright. Firing at my car, I can dismiss as an accident if you turn around and go back in the building. Tell Hugh I committed suicide when you wouldn't let me leave, and drove my car into the building as a last act of defiance." She laughed humorlessly. "Or I'll send my message through your dead and mangled bodies. You have five seconds."

The guards looked uncertain and suspicious, but none moved. 

"Five… Four… Three… Two… I'm warning you… One and a half… Move it, you stupid bastards… One and a quarter… Last chance… One… Have it your way…Zero." 

Faye swung the ship around, and brought the mounted machine gun online. She opened fire on the cluster of guards, as they returned fire. 

"Pitiful. That's like trying to stop a tsunami with a toy bucket." 

With a sigh, she looked at the few remaining guards who had survived her first attack. _Poor babies. Never thought they'd seen a socially elite lady drive a car into a building, and gun them all down. Oh well. They need a change of pace! _She grinned, and flew back for another pass. 

The guards would still not return inside. Faye shook her head. "Still so obsessed with serving Hugh that they refuse to retreat. Must be new on the job…" Methodically, she sought out each one and finished them off. As a last message for her old lover, she charged up her laser cannon, and burned a message into the pavement. 

An hour later, when Hugh approached the bloody scene, he found an inscription waiting for him between the mangled bodies of his guards. "I'M NOT WHO U THINK I AM."


	16. She was a Woman

Spike slouched over the bar, cradling his drink between his hands. He watched the deep red liquid slosh around in the glass, reminded once again of how much it looked like blood.

Memories flitted through his head, like half-formed butterflies, blurred and incomplete.

His mother holding a gun, no it was Jet pressing a hand to his thigh, as blood poured around his fingers. Now it was Vicious stalking through a bloody corridor, which turned into Ed singing a lullaby to Ein. Now Julia stared at him through a window, her blue eyes sad. Then it was Faye, lying on the ground as rain poured down on her. A rough box was scratched into the mud, and the raindrops mingled with her mascara-laden tears.

"Mister?" 

Spike physically snapped back to reality, some of his drink splashing over the rim of his glass, and dripping down his hands. 

The barkeeper looked worried. "D'ya wanna talk about her?"

Spike grinned. "I bet you've seen a lot of guys come through here, all of them just like me. But somehow, I feel all alone. I don't think anyone else has quite the same problems I do…" With a sigh, he threw some bills on the bar and stood.

"Mister!" the bartender called after him. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about her? I don't think you should be on the streets like that…"

Spike stopped, a slow smile creeping onto his face. "She was a woman…" Without another word, he walked out of the bar.

Faye looked out the window of her hotel room, watching the tiny pinpricks of light coming from the windows all around the city. The smoke from her cigarette curled around her body, tracing a downward spiral.

Tonight she wore a loose black silk nightgown that fell to mid-thigh. Her hair was loose, and her bare feet were silent on the marble floor.

With a sigh, she left the window, pacing slowly around the room. "Look at me Spike! I'm not dead! I'm not drinking my life away, or spending it wasted in a back alley! I'm back on my feet, and back in business. Just try to laugh at me now! See? I DON'T need you!" She grinned, and then realized she was talking to herself again. "I need to get out of here…" She climbed the stairs onto the roof, and sat on the low wall, staring out at the city. Where are you, Spike? Do you regret those words? Or do you even remember? Do you remember Spike? Do you remember?

A sudden roar snapped Faye from her reverie. A ship was closing in on her roof, and a spotlight centered on her.

"Shit! Just what I need. More guys trying to attack me!" She tossed her cigarette over the roof, and sprinted for the fire escape. "This is the last time I buy a nightgown that doesn't have somewhere to hide a gun!"

Vaulting over the edge of the roof, she landed on the fire escape, the rough metal digging in to the soles of her bare feet. Quickly, she climbed down the ladder, and jumped to the ground, to find herself in a dead-end alley.

She turned to run onto the street, but the alley mouth was blocked by a large group of tough-looking men.

"Alright." She held her hands up. "If Hugh sent you to drag me back to him so he can marry me, I give up." Like hell! She thought. I'll get rid of him the same way I got rid of Sedgwick. 

One of the men stepped into the light, and Faye gasped. "You're not Hugh's guards! You're those goons who've been hunting me!"

The men edged forward, keeping their guns trained on her. Faye slowly backed up, keeping the same distance of space between her and them. She kept edging away, until she ran into something hard and warm. Startled, she looked up into the face of two very large men.

She cursed and struggled, but their hands clamped around her arms like steel bands. For once in her life, Faye Valentine was actually scared. What happened to the fearless Poker Alice? What happened to the gun-toting bounty huntress? The smart-ass vixen? As Faye tried unsuccessfully to escape, she realized what was wrong. She grew up. She had someone who cared whether or not she died. That made her scared. I'm scared…

Once Faye understood that it was impossible to get free, she stopped fighting. The men wrenched her arms behind her back, causing her to wince with pain. The leader stepped up to her, pressing his face right in front of hers. "Are you scared, little girl? Scared of the big, bad men who are going to kill you?"

She spit in his eyes. "Go jack off in a corner or something!"

He cursed, and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. "You'll regret that. I'll make sure you do." He drew back his face and let it fly.

Faye leaned out of the way, but the tight grip on her arms kept her from getting fully clear. The leader's punch missed, but one of his large rings sliced her face, from her right temple to the middle of her forehead.

Panting, Faye held her back straight, waiting for the next blow. Despite her best efforts, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her jaw was clenched. She could feel the leader's eyes sweep over her, but no punch slammed into her. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, and straightened.

The leader met her eyes and smirked. His smirk is so different than Spike's. She thought. Spike's always had an undercurrent of laughter, and his good humor would make the corners of his mouth twitch. She looked carefully at the leader's mouth. No twitching. This man doesn't think this is a joke at all. He's enjoying it, not because he can laugh to see me humiliated, but because he can cause me pain, and he knows I'm scared of him…

Grinding her teeth together, she pulled herself upright, shoved her fear into a corner of her brain, and locked the door on it. I will NOT be scared! If this is my divine end, I'm gonna take it like a woman! I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I'm scared.

Sensing that his power over Faye was fading, the leader struck her across the face again, and this time his punch connected.

Faye's head turned with the force of the blow, but when she met the leader's eyes again, her face was completely closed. There was no fear, no sadness, no hate, no expression at all.

This made the leader even angrier. He was used to his victims having extreme emotions, and truth be told, Faye's complete lack of feeling was unnerving. He kicked her in the stomach. "I will see you cry! You will break. Yes, dear lady. You will break…" 

Faye raised her head, and met his eyes. "Maybe." Was all she said.

The leader cracked her across the face again, and then grabbed her sharply by the chin, forcing her to look at him. Their eyes locked, and they both stood completely still for a moment. Then the leader threw himself backwards, nearly falling in his haste. Shaking, he reached into his pocket and drew out a gun. 

"You die now. And this time, your precious cowboy is not here to save you. I had several of my men kill him off before we came after you. So now, you have reached the end. I take great pleasure in this! Goodbye." Simultaneously with his last words, the loud report of his gun sounded in the silent alley.

Faye closed her eyes, welcoming death. I'm sorry Spike… I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should've stayed so we could talk this out. Then none of this would have happened…I'm sorry, and I love you.

She heard the report of the gun, and waited for the bullet to enter her body. Instead she felt something wrap around her waist, and slam her to the ground. She hit the concrete hard, knocking all the breath from her body. Something warm pressed against her back, keeping her pressed flat on the ground. Gasping, she opened her eyes. 

All she could see from her position on the ground was the leader, still holding a smoking gun, aiming at whatever was above her, and looking like he had just been kicked in the groin. 

"You!" he yelled. "It's that puffy-haired bastard! The one who keeps getting in the way! You shitheaded piece of crap!"

"Stop… I'm blushing." Said a wry voice from above her, unmistakably Spike's. She tilted her head back and to the side, just managing to catch a glimpse of a blue pant leg. 

"And I like my hair!" Spike was saying. "I wish you wouldn't insult it. You're just making me more angry…"

"Spike?" Faye whispered.

He glanced down at her and smiled. "One knight in shining armor, at your service!" he removed the weight from her back, and reached down a hand to her. 

She hesitated for a fraction of a second, but then slid her hand into his grasp. He began to pull Faye to her feet, but her ribs hurt so badly she almost collapsed.

Looking concerned, Spike easily levered to her to her feet with one hand, pulling her behind him. 

"I had you killed!" shouted the leader. "My men assured me that you were dead! They said they left you lying in a pool of your own blood in that restaurant!"

Spike smirked, and Faye smiled herself when she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. "Have you ever tasted my blood?" Spike asked jovially, twirling his gun on one finger. "It tastes a whole lot like the wine I was drinking…"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" the leader yelled, jumping up and down in his frustration. Spike and Faye traded glances, and began to chuckle. Faye felt Spike press the cold metal shape of a gun into her hand, and he winked.

Suddenly, the leader stopped shouting, and smiled sinisterly. "You seem to have forgotten something, Mr. Spiegel. You are outnumbered here. Vastly outnumbered." He pointed triumphantly to the surrounding rooftops, where hostile-looking men occupied every available space, each one holding guns trained on Spike and Faye.

"Game over…" 


	17. Losing it

A/N: Hey! Long time to write, ne? Well, I'm on break this week… But have I actually gotten a break? HAH! I wish… My mom has been hounding me constantly to work on homework homework homework, and I rarely have time to myself! It doesn't help that I have Peach Girl #1, Dragon Knights #7, Chobits #1, Mars #5-7, Marmalade Boy #5, Trigun, and Miyazaki's Spirited Away, out from the library! So….tempting… ::whimpers:: Anywhoo, here's a VERY quick thanx to my reviewers… (sorry, I'm in a rush!)

EVILRYOKOJESSEANDFIEND- Welcome aboard! Thanx for the great review! ::huggles::

HEALERARIEL- I think you're psychic…

LISA- ^.^

CHIBI_CHICHAN- Wow. I think those are the nicest reviews I've gotten in a long time!

COWGIRL13- Hey babe! Are you back from you hiatus yet? ::sniff:: I miss you…

KIT- Yes, the wine/blood is the same as from 'Luck be a Lady', but I didn't think anyone actually read that story…

SAGAN FOX- Arigato mas!

VOLK ZYTA- You so nice! ^.^

GRIEVER- Hey you! 

AOLANI- Thank you so much!

SILENT SONG- Hey! Looking forward to betaing ur story! It's really good so far! ::huggles:: ttyl!

REDTENKO- Thank you!

CRYINANGEL- Um, I put a disclaimer about that at the end of the chapter… ::blinks:: Yeah. Don't sue. I put a little asterix-thingie and a disclaimer about the 'XXX' thing… I guess you just didn't see it…

WATCHDOG- Great to have you back! Sorry about your car! Man, that sux!

LADY OF LIGHT- Hey babe!

ANIME GODDESS- Actually, I don't think I've gotten any of your reviews… ::sniff: how sad! I'm glad you like my story! Arigato! ^.^

ICYFIRE- Yeah, maybe I'll write an epilogue where Spike goes to kick hugh's ass… heheh… ^_^;;

MISS L- There's a club?!?! Why didn't anyone tell me there was a club?!?! ::sighs:: I'm always the last to know… Arigato babe!

NAMI: Thank you!

BLOOKNABURG: ASH!! Hey! How R U?? Sorry I had to get offline last night…. ::bashes compy:: stupid thing… Tell gabby I said HI!!

VANILLAROSE: Hey you!! Thanks so much!!

CHAOTIC GODDESS- Thanks so much! You so nice!

AHSAYUNI- mwah…

ALL THOSE RANDOM GIRL NAMES- Um….thanks…I think…

COOL_GIRL_2001- Thank you so much! ::tear::

AMAZING JOE- I know Faye was a little OOC, but this IS 4 years later, and she's matured a little. Also, I think this is kinda what Spike would do. I mean look what he did when Julia died! He went off and got himself killed! GACK! No! I didn't say that! He's still alive in my happy little world! Dead? Spike? You must be kidding… And if you like Jet, I'm sure you'll love the next chappy…

GAAH! SCREW IT, I'M TIRED. TO ALL THE REST OF MY REIVEWERS THAT I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO… I'M SORRY! I'M JUST SOOOOOO TIRED… this is what happens when I don't update or do reviewer thank yous for a while.

Holy shit! It's a whole frickin' PAGE of them! Wow. Thanks! You guys ROCK MY WORLD!!!!

Ahem. Now, here's the next chappy. Oh, and I think the next chapter will be the final one! ::sniff:: It's almost done… WAAAAAH!!!!!!

Spike grumbled under his breath, muttering about women who always got themselves in more trouble than they were worth, goons who assaulted women in the middle of the night, and men who stuck their noses into other peoples' problems.

"Shut up." 

Spike felt cold metal poke him on the back. "This is sadistic. Look, we're your captives, right? So we allow you to handcuff us, tie our arms and legs, and blindfold us. But now you're insisting that we stay perfectly quiet, and then you start whacking us with guns! We're unarmed and helpless, and still you harass us! It's sick!"

He could hear a murmuring in the guards, and an idea began to worm its way into his skull. "And look at me! I was just assaulted during my bachelor party, and my wife was beaten in the middle of the night, and all she's wearing is a nightgown! My poor darling, tied here on this freezing ship! You're likely to be frozen in the morning! And you guards! All you do is harass us! Can't we at least spend our wedding night in peace?"

The murmur got louder, and Spike could hear footsteps coming closer. 

"No! Spare my wife! Take me instead!" He said, throwing himself across where he expected Faye to be. He landed against something warm and soft, and mentally patted himself on the back for not hurting himself.

"Oh! My darling husband!" He could hear Faye's voice from above him. "You would give up your life for me! What a tragic affair!" her voice began to shake with compressed sobs. "First, I find you almost dead on the streets, and then I was raped, and found out I was pregnant, and you said you'd marry me and say the baby was yours, and then my parents wouldn't allow it, and we had to elope, and now… on our wedding night, I'm attacked and we're both captured, and you give up your life for me! Oh, Spike! I love you so much, that I will give up my life for you! Take me instead of him!"

The footsteps stopped in front of them. "Uh… We uh, wanted to apologize for kidnapping you on your tragic wedding night," said a deep voice. "We'll leave you two alone so you can, uh, be alone."

With that, the entire room emptied, evidenced by their retreating footsteps. 

Spike sat perfectly still for a moment, making sure they were truly alone. "Yes! It worked! That was great!"

Faye was silent for a second. "Uh, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice was grim. "Your face is practically down my shirt…"

He jerked back, glad that they were blindfolded, so she couldn't see his blush. "Well I can't exactly see what I'm doing!"

She laughed. "That's true. This time, I'll forgive you, because you lied those guards into leaving us alone for awhile."

He smirked. "Well, of course they'd give such a tragic couple some time alone on their wedding night!"

They laughed about their success for a moment, but then both fell silent. 

"Hey Spike?" asked Faye.

"Yeah?"

He could hear her shifting her weight. "Do you think you can get this blindfold off me? If I can see, I think I can get myself loose."

He sighed. "How do you propose I get you out of it?"

Something crashed against his side, almost knocking him over.

"Sorry!" Faye said, withdrawing her weight. "It's hard to move without falling. Anyways, I think if you could grab it in you teeth and pull it down…"

Spike nodded, but then realized she couldn't see that. "Alright. Just let me figure out where the blindfold is… Keep talking, and I'll follow your voice."

"Okay," said Faye, as Spike wiggled forward. "I can talk. I'm a woman after all. That's the only thing we're good for, right? Gossiping and chattering. But you know, that's alright, because I know a certain man who knows my worth now…"

Spike paused mid-wiggle. "I do?"

She chuckled. "No, not you. You just had to rescue me! I'm talking about Hugh."

"Hugh?" Spike asked, before running into what felt like Faye's stomach.

"Oof! That would be my stomach, Spike. Anyways, Hugh was the man I was seeing."

Spike stiffened, but slowly inched his way up Faye's body, trying not to fall over. "You were seeing someone?"

He felt her muscles tighten. "Was seeing. He proposed."

Spike froze. "So you really are about to be a married woman, again."

She laughed. "Not really. I turned him down."

He choked. "You turned him down?" Somewhere inside him, Spike felt a knot uncurling.

He was close enough to her head that he could feel her nodding. "Yeah. He wouldn't accept that I didn't love him, and he sent his guards to bring me back." She laughed, a deep throaty sound, which Spike could feel from where he was resting against her neck. "Big mistake." She continued. "I gunned them all down. He won't be bothering me anymore. There! That's the blindfold."

Spike could feel the cloth against his cheek, and lightly grasped it in his teeth, feeling a blush rise as his lips touched Faye's cheek. From the way her skin got really hot, Spike figured she was blushing too. Quickly, he jerked down, as he felt himself begin to topple forward. The blindfold dropped from Faye's face as they both fell to the ground with a crash.

Spike attempted to roll off Faye, certain that he was crushing her. 

"Wait." Her voice sounded rather strange, but Spike contributed it to the fact that he was lying on top of her. "Don't move. I can reach your blindfold from here."

Obediently, Spike lay still. He felt Faye's lips slid over his cheek as she got a good grip on his blindfold. As she pulled it off his face, he realized that their faces were only a few inches from each other, their noses almost touching.

Their gazes locked, and Spike fell into twin pools of emeralds. Without realizing it, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers.

After a second of shock, Spike felt Faye press herself against him, deepening the kiss. Her hands went up to tangle in his hair, and then wandered slowly down his neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Spike broke the kiss. "Wait… We should get out of here first." Even he noticed the reluctance in his voice.

Faye nodded, and scratched her head. 

"Hey!" Spike suddenly realized that Faye's hands were free. "How did you do that?"

She grinned. "I told you I could do it if I could see… And I hate kissing with my arms tied."

He laughed. "Alright. Can you get me loose now?"

She quickly pulled the ropes off her legs, and crawled over to Spike, smirking seductively. "Oh, I don't know. I kind of like the dominatrix thing…" she climbed onto his lap, grinning as she watched his eyes widen. 

"Faye?" he asked, before she cut him off with a kiss. 

Her hands traced patterns on his neck, her nails tickling him delicately. She deepened the kiss, smirking inwardly as she felt him pull her closer.

She broke the kiss, panting. "See? All you needed…was a little encouragement!"

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she gestured to where his free hands were wrapped around her waist.

He glared at her as she climbed off his lap. "You're a manipulative woman, Faye Valentine."

She grinned as he bent to untie his legs. "And then what does that make you, Spike Spiegel?"

He winked at her. "Just as bad as you!"

Faye let out a string of curses, mentally kicking herself yet again for the stupid idea to escape through the ventilation shaft. _It works in all those old spy movies! They never tell you not to try it in real life!_

Faye and Spike were crawling on hands and knees through the increasingly smaller airshaft, looking for an empty room. 

"Faye?" Spike whispered. "I don't think that was our permanent holding pen…"

She stopped moving forward, and sat back against the cold metal. "What do you mean?"

He sat across from her, trying to fit his lanky for into the tiny space. "Well, this ship seems awful small, doesn't it? I mean, if someone's going to spend bazillions of woolongs to capture us, you'd think they would have a bigger ship!"

Faye grimaced. "We'll just have to pray that they beggared themselves trying to get a hold of us, and couldn't afford a bigger ship. Otherwise, we better haul our sorry asses out of here!"

They set out again, crawling as fast as they could without making any noise. 

"Wait!" Spike hissed, pointing to a grate Faye had just crawled over. "I think it's empty!"

Puzzled, Faye inched back over. "That's weird… I could've sworn there were people in there before… Ah hell, I'm probably just loosing it…"

Spike grinned at her as he gently lifted out the grate. "And what, you had it to begin with?"


	18. The Last to Know

A/N: BOO!!!!!! Guess who!!! Yup! It's me! Fallenangel!! (and lots of !!!!!!!!! ^.^) I have been triumphant in my battle with the horrible monster, Writer's Block, [insert dramatic music here] and I am back on track!!!! But, sorry to say this is the next-to-last chapter!!! How sad… Yes, my friends, Widow's Waltz is nearing the conclusion!!!!  ::tear:: 

Must thank loyal reviewers!

MISOKS: (cool name) Well thank you very much! Funny you should mention the rest of the crew… MWAHAHAHA!!!!

LADY OF LIGHT: Hey you! I've been missing talking to you… ::sniff:: Arigato for the review!

WATCHDOG210: I'm glad you liked ch. 17! Yes, I was kidnapped by the dread monster, Writer's Block, [insert dramatic music here], but I'm back now! Hey, I'm glad you've got a new(ish) car! And yes, as soon as you have a rough draft(ish) thing, send it to me, and I would be HAPPY to look over it for you!!!! Ttyl!

EVILRYOKOJESSEANDFIEND: Yeah, I agree with you. They're just spastic. You saw Holes? Lucky! I was sooooo busy, that I totally missed it! ::tear:: But I guess that's why it comes out on video… eheh… And no I'm not like 20, don't worry. At the time you reviewed, I was actually only 14!! But it's been so long since I updated, that I'm now 15… eheh… I'm glad you liked my methods. I don't know how they weaseled into my head, but whatever! (PS. I've read both your fics and I love them!! I can't review, because my 'puter doesn't allow pop-up windows, but I think they're really good! Keep up the good work!)

LORDANHUR: Arigato gozimasu!

COWGIRL13: Hey you! I'm so glad that you're back from hiatus! YES, EVERYONE! COWGIRL13 IS BACK!!!!!! Yay! Talk to you soon!

AMAZING_JOE: Well thank you very much! I very glad that you like my work! ::sniff:: You're too kind!!! Oh and the clothing… Um, I kinda forgot about it… Whoops… HEHE!! I have a bunch of strange fics that I've written, but haven't posted because I worte them out by hand, and it's too much work to type… eheheh… And I will check out your stuff asap!!! And there's a certain K-9 sniffing around in this chapter. Do enjoy!

HEALERARIEL: HAHAHAHA!!!! (no I'm not laughing AT you…) It's so funny that you can predict Slayers!! HEHE!!! No, this is not a mean laugh! 

KIT: Cliffhangers make the fanfic world go 'round, my dear. Just think of it as my way to encourage physical fitness and buff up your arms!!! (or you could think of it as my inability to write… eheh) And Spike's lie, well… Just read this chapter! Air shafts are so weird! In the spy movies, they're always used for escape routes, but I can't even fit in mine! And Faye is crawling in front of Spike, so she crawled over the grate first, thought she saw someone inside and kept going. Spike, who is crawling behind her, crawls over the grate after her, and notices the room is empty. ::pants:: Pheew!!!! Arigato mas!

::pants:: geez!! I didn't realize I had so many reviewers!!!! I don't want to annoy everyone by taking up space before the story, so the rest of you reviewers I will that and the end of the chapter.!!  Hey, guess what? I ONLY NEED 9 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I HIT 200!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!! (I'll include another thank you list!)

Now, I'm sorry about the first part of this chapter. I tried to write it while battling the dread monster, Writer's Block, [insert dramatic music here], so it kinda sucks. But the end is better! Once I finish the story (ONE CHAPTER TO GO BABY!!!), I'll go back and re-write it.

Alright, enough chit-chat. Sit back, relax, enjoy, and review Chapter 18!! Savvy?

Spike dropped silently into the room, landing in a crouch, his gun in one hand, cocked and ready.

He scanned the room quickly, before motioning for Faye to come down. 

She dropped soundlessly next to him, wincing slightly. "Oooh… When I find that leader guy, I'm gonna make him pay for my massage…"

Spike rolled his eyes, too smart to point out that massage bills were the least of their worries. He didn't want to be permanently singing soprano. "Alright." He hissed, holstering his gun, and sitting down. "I think we're safe here."

"Wrong again…" said a strange voice.

Spike sprang to his feet, cursing, and he felt Faye leaning against him, covering his back. "Who said that? Why are you chasing us?" he shouted.

A ring of men stepped forward, appearing out of the shadows. They all held guns trained on Spike and Faye.

"Drop the weapons." Said that voice, echoing all around the room.

First Spike, then Faye let their guns clatter to the floor. "I told you I saw people in here!" she hissed.

As if that was a signal, the ring of men surrounding them opened, and several figures appeared in the gap. One was large, broad-shouldered and tall, the other slim and willowy. Their forms were cast in shadow, hiding their identities.

Faye stepped up next to Spike, facing these new menaces. Her hand brushed his, causing a grin to tickle the corners of his mouth. Wordlessly, he clasped her hand.

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" the taller form seemed to be the source of the strange voice. 

Spike glared. "I could say the same."

"What do you want from us?" asked Faye harshly.

The thinner form giggled, a strange reedy sound. "For prisoners, you are quite bold."

Spike smirked, his eyes hard. "Bold, stubborn, a jackass, it's all the same. Before I become all meek and fearful, I want to see our captors' faces. See what asses really look like in their human form."

The two figures looked at each other, and then stepped forward, into the light.

Instantly, Spike had sunk into a _jeet kun do_ stance, ready to charge forward. At the same time, Faye had stepped behind Spike and lightning fast, grabbed her gun off the ground, cocked it, and aimed it at the figures.

They were dressed identically in all black; suits, shoes, shirts, ties, sunglasses, the whole shebang. 

But Spike noticed something, and his mouth fell open. The thunk of Faye's gun dropping to the floor meant that she noticed the same thing.

The taller figure had a cybernetic arm, and the smaller one had green hacker goggles dangling around her neck.

"Jet?" asked Spike in shock.

"E-Edward?" queried Faye from beside him.

Jet and Ed, for it was they, grinned. 

Faye rushed into Jet's arms, and he spun her around and around, laughing. Ed launched herself at Spike, throwing them both to the ground in a pile of arms and legs.

After a few minutes of hugging, they switched partners. Ed wrapped her legs around Faye's waist, hugging her neck, while Faye squeezed her tightly. Jet and Spike just stared at each other solemnly, and then simultaneously burst into laughter, pounding each other on the back.

"So, this whole time, it's been you guys who've been attacking Faye and I?" Spike asked incredulously, sipping his coffee.

Jet nodded, grinning, and Ed giggled. "We knew you two have liked each other forever, but you were both so damn stubborn that neither of you would admit it! And when Spike went off to get himself killed, it just tore me up to see how sad Faye was. When he came back, things were looking up again. But nooooo, that wouldn't work either, and the both of you left. So I called Ed, and we got together and came up with this plan that took us FOUR YEARS to implement. We had to call in some extra help…"

Jet nodded to Ed, who sprang onto the ceiling, crawled across it, and opened the door with her feet. 

A large crowd of people slowly filed in.

There was Madame Breilloule, her bodyguard, and her butler, the leader and the guys who had attacked Faye in the alley, Jonathan, Lord Sullivan and Marissa, Rico, large amounts of Syndicate goons, Hugh, his bodyguards, the blonde hooker Spike had slept with after his fight with Faye, three random old guys who Spike had been seeing just randomly hanging around him and Faye, and another old guy who Spike finally realized was Sedgewick Bell, completely alive and already passing money to Spike's blonde hooker.

Faye felt her jaw going slack. "Are you serious? All these people were in on it?"

Jet nodded. "Yup."

Spike looked at Faye. "Seems as if we were the last to know…"

She sighed. "I'm trying to be mad, but it seems I'm failing miserably. This was so sweet of you Jet! Aside from all those people who were trying to kill me…"

Jet grinned. "But I took care of that, didn't I? We got Spike to come protect you! And then you fell in love and now everything is going to end happily ever after!"

But Faye's smile faded. "I…I…" she looked up at Spike, burst in to tears, and fled the room.

Spike blinked, confused. "What?"

Jet sighed and shook his head. "You started it Spike. Now you got to clean up your mess…" he jerked his head towards the door Faye had previously run through. "And you better hurry, because we should be reaching the Bebop soon."

Spike nodded, and hurried after Faye. Halfway out the door, he stopped and turned back to Jet. "I owe you one, man."

Jet grinned. "Nah. Consider it a debt paid."

Spike grinned, and disappeared into the corridor.

Jet listened to the sound of Spike's footsteps retreating, before turning to the crowd of actors who had been helping him out. "Alright people. Nothing to see here. You've all been paid. Let's go, come on." He shooed them out of the room. "We'll be sure to invite you to the wedding…"

Spike tracked Faye to a room at the end of the corridor. The door was open, and he could see that she had found a small bedroom. She was sprawled across the bed, sobbing into the pillow.

"Faye?" he called softly, rapping lightly on the open door with his knuckles.

She sat up quickly, sniffing slightly. "Oh. It's you." She wiped her eyes.

Spike strode silently across the room, and sat down next to her, offering her his handkerchief.

Wordlessly, she accepted it. "What do you want?" she asked.

He sighed. "Faye, I just wanted you to know, that if I ever said or did anything that hurt you, I never meant to."

She looked up at him, still skeptical. "What about all those things you said back on Callisto, after we… you know. I know you were trying to hurt me, then."

Spike scrubbed his face with one hand. Apologies were hard for him, and she wasn't making it any easier. "I…I don't know what was going on in my head there. I guess it's easier to get angry, than to accept the truth. All that stuff you said about Julia was true."

Faye looked up at him in askance.

He focused his gaze on the wall, trying not to meet her eyes. "Yes, she did sleep with me, just because she was tired of Vicious. Yes, she did use me. Yes, I did deny it. Yes, a lot of people died because of what we did. Yes, I was stupid! Yes, I was blind!" He stopped, panting. "But Faye, you have to understand. I loved her. Wrong or right, I loved her. Probably still do. You just have to accept that. She's still got claim to a big part of my heart, and you need to accept that. You need to accept me. All of me. Julia, Vicious, everything. Because I love you, all of you, and it hurts when you don't love all of me, too."

Tears began to trickle slowly down Faye's face. "Spike, I…I…"

With a sigh, he heaved himself off the bed. "I understand Faye. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Well, see you around." He turned and walked out of the room.

Spike strode back into the main room, where Jet and Ed looked up hopefully. "Where's the docking bay?" he growled. Even though he had told Faye he wasn't, Spike was pissed. Pissed at himself for revealing all that. Pissed that he had lost control of his emotions in front of Faye. Pissed that he had gone all mushy again. Pissed that he had told Faye that he still loved Julia. _She probably hates me now…_

Jet pointed wordlessly to a door in the corner, looking worriedly after his ex-partner.

Back in the bedroom, Faye sat frozen on the bed. "Oh, Spike…" she whispered. "Wait! What am I doing?!" she shot to her feet and took off running. "Wait!"

When Faye stumbled into the main room, Jet grinned and silently pointed to the door in the corner. 

Faye found Spike climbing into the Swordfish II. On a hunch, he had guessed that his ship would be there. He had guessed right, and was determined to get out of here. He would go somewhere where no one knew him, and no one would ever find him. _Pluto._ He thought.

Faye felt her heart freeze in her chest as she watched Spike hoist himself onto the wing of the Swordfish and open the cockpit. _He's really leaving. As in, not coming back… _ She jerked back to reality. _Don't let him leave again!_

"SPIKE!" she yelled. "SPIKE, I LOVE YOU!"

Spike froze, standing on the wing of his ship. His heart literally stopped. 

"I love you." Faye repeated. "_All_ of you. Even the part still wrapped around Julia. I love it all."

He turned, disbelieving, to see her standing in the doorway of the hangar, tears running down her cheeks, and a sad smile on her face.

Spike clambered down from his ship, and Faye ran across the docking bay towards him. He caught her and kissed her, swinging them around in crazy circles.

After a moment of frenzied happiness, he paused and looked down at her, cradled in his arms. "Do you really mean it?"

She smiled then, a wonderful, glowing smile. "Of course, you big lunkhead!"

"Then," he reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!

REVIEWER THANK YOUS: CONT'D 

NAMI: Hehe! I live to serve, and I serve to please! Happiness, coming right up!

SILENT SONG: Arigato gozimasu!

BLOOKNABURG: Blookie! Hey you! How's life? I misseth you! Thanks so much for the review, and I'll ttyl!

ICYFIRE: Arigato mas! 

VANILLAROSE: Thank you so much for the sweet review! I'm glad you like it! Thanx again!

LISA: HEHE!!! Thanks for such an enthusiastic review! I enjoy reading them! And the dominatrix thing… I'm not quite sure where that came from… eheh… Let's just say, my stories have a mind of their own. THANKS AGAIN!

RED-TENKO: Fank ewe vewy muk! Ehehe! Arigato mas!

PHEEW!!! All done! 


	19. As the Music Fades

A/N: YES!!!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! THE LAST CHAPTER OF WIDOW'S WALTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::sniff:: but it's over now… Sadness… You know, I never would have managed this without a large jump-start from Lauryn, my hero and muse, and soon to by fellow author-in-crime. ::hope, hope:: Without her, this chappie wouldn't be here right now. And even it if was here it would be very OC and icky. So everyone give her a HUGE SQUARE OF APPLAUSE, and THANK HER VERY MUCH!!!!!! Any flames on this chapter will make me very angry because both of us worked really hard on it, so FLAMERS, YE BEWARE!!!!!! I'm so happy/sad that this story is over! I've been working on it for more than a year, and it has been very dear to me, as it was my first 'good' Bebop story, and pulled in the most reviews. Well, I'm sure my other stories would pull in more reviews, but I update them about once every 6 or 7 months… eh-heh… I know everyone always says, "don't write for the reviews!" but honestly, it's really nice to get the huge amounts of positive reviews I've been receiving each chapter. And yes, I know my amount of reviews doesn't even begin to compare with other authors, like teresa, Agent Orange, etc, but it makes me feel good… and it seems like a lot to little old me… ::blushes:: I'm naive, I know. But I just wanted to thank all my awesome reviewers!!!!! I'll post a reviewer thank you after I get this chapter up. 211 reviews!!! WOW!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!!!! ::tear:: KISSES TO ALL OF YOU!!! I'LL MISS YOU!!!! COME VISIT ME IN MY OTHER STORIES!!!! 

There will not be an epilogue, and I seriously doubt there will be a sequel (unless anyone has a good plot idea… ^.^) This is it! The end! Le fin! Finito! The end of the line! Period! Turn off the computer! No more! ::coughs:: I was wondering if saying it out loud would make it feel more real. It didn't.

My last WW disclaimer… ::tear:: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!

Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the VERY LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!

"Then," he reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

Faye froze.  This was NOT what she had expected.  She stammered, her mouth opening and closing in distinctly fishlike way.

"You look like a goldfish, Faye," Spike said trying to sound cool.  

Faye just continued to gape.  

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You know, considering marriage isn't really my kind of thing, I thought you'd be a little more eager at this tremendous sacrifice I'm willing to make for you," he said with a winning smile.  

She stared at the box in his hand.

He sighed, pulled away, and dropped to one knee – not without a casting suspicious glance around first – then popped the lid of the box open to reveal a simple silver band set with diamonds.  "Look, I'm even being formal for you," he said.

Faye found her voice.  "Are you seriously asking me to marry you?"

Spike snorted.  "No Faye, I'm just showing you this nice ring and asking you to marry me as practice for the woman I'm really going to ask." 

She reached down and pulled him up by the collar to kiss him.  His grin threatened to wrap around the back of his head and chop it in two, but he wrapped his arms around her waist.  

"Is that a yes?" he asked breathlessly when she released him.

And as she kissed him again through her tears_, somewhere in his heart, the first of his many wounds was healing over._

**_~Several Months Later~_**__

"Gaah!" Faye groaned. "I can't do this! I can't do this!"

"Faye, calm down. Take a deep breath. Iiiiinnnn… Oooouuuutttt… There, don't you feel better?" Madame Breilloule asked. Jet had enlisted the woman's help in getting Faye reading for the wedding, knowing that the she could help calm the nervous bride.

Faye concentrated on taking a deep breath. "Whooo… okay. Let's do this! Oh no! I only have an hour, and my hair's not done, my make-up is not done, and my veil is still being pressed!" she began to pace again, absentmindedly chewing on her freshly painted nails.

"Faye!" Madame Breilloule commanded, and Faye immediately sat meekly in the vanity chair, hands folded on her lap. "Thank you." The formidable lady said, taking a brush from the stand. "Now, slow down. Edward should be bringing in your veil soon, and hair and make-up will not take an hour. Just breathe."

Faye submitted to being pampered by the woman, trying not to freak out.

Just then, Ed burst into the room. "Veily-veil-veil! In a pail-pail! With a nail-nail! While it hail-ha-"

"Ed…" moaned Faye.

The hacker's face was covered in clownish make-up – eyeshadow up to her brows, eyeliner extending to her temples, lipstick wavering off her lips, and blush that was darker than her lipstick – with Faye's veil anchored in her frizzy hair. Her bridesmaid dress was rumpled, and her patent leather shoes were on the wrong feet. "Ed wants to be pretty like Faye-Faye!" the hacker paused in her mad capering, and looked up at Faye. "Is Ed pretty?" she asked, worriedly.

Faye smiled at the girl. "Ed is gorgeous. Now come here and let me help you…"

"Gaah!" Spike groaned. "I can't do this! I can't do this!"

"Spike, shut up." Called Jet, from where he was crouched over in front of a low mirror. "I can't concentrate on tying this stupid tie with you moaning back there!"

"Marriage is not me, Jet!  Let alone marriage to the Shrew!  Aaah, what was I thinking…"

"Beats the hell outta me," Jet snapped, without turning around.  

Spike threw a glare over his shoulder at his senior partner.  "That's the woman who's going to be my _wife _you're talking about," he said coldly.  

Jet faltered. "But _you're_ the one who said…"

"Since when have you or I ever given a damn about what I say?"

Jet shook his head.  God help Faye.  Or God help Spike.  God help them both.

Spike went back to fiddling with his tie.  And somewhere, deep in the convoluted tunnels of his mind, gears turned.  No, weddings weren't for him.  But he could work around that…

A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

The church was not full.  Few people had gotten close enough to the Bebop crew to attend her members' wedding.  Some of the more important people in Jet and Ed's scheme were there – Madame Breilloule, her bodyguard, and three random old guys. Also, a few of Jet's old ISSP friends sat uncomfortably in the pews, while a tall blonde woman monitored by a guard from the Sol System Penitentiary (A/N: this is Linda from the manga) sat quietly at the far end of a middling pew.  Spike's only invite, Doohan, sat near the front.  Jet was best man, of course, and Ed was Faye's only bridesmaid.

Jet was also giving Faye away.  They stood outside the cathedral; Faye chewing one perfectly manicured nail, with Jet leaning on a wall next to her.  Spike was nowhere to be seen.

"I need a cigarette." Faye muttered, patting her dress as if there was a secret pocket with a pack of smokes hidden somewhere in the white silk mass. It was a gorgeous creation, tailored especially for Faye. Jet and Ed were paying for it, insisting it was the least they could do after causing Faye and Spike so much trouble. The dress was a strapless, a-symmetrical number, with a full skirt and chapel train made of white satin. Her bouquet was a handful of white lilies, with another lily pinned in her upswept hair, surrounded by a white lace veil. "Why can I never find a cigarette when I need one?!"

Jet sighed.  "He'll be here."

"I know he'll be here.  I still need a cigarette."

Jet sighed again.  The music started.  He pulled himself off the wall. "Let's go."  

Faye peeked into the cathedral again.  "He's not there…"

Jet looked too.  "He's probably making a grand entrance.  The music, Faye…"

She bit her lower lip, hesitated, then pulled her veil over her face and grabbed his arm.  "Jet, if I start to run the other way, you are to pick me up and carry me forcibly to the altar." she muttered.

Jet glanced down at her.  She may have been a shrew, but she was determined to the last.

"Sure thing."

They started walking.  Heads turned around to gawk at them.  No one was crying.  Faye whispered one more thing to Jet.

"…Thanks."  

He glanced down again.  There was a heart in there somewhere.  Spike, apparently, had found it.

"Anytime."

Spike did not appear when Faye reached the altar.

She stood stoically.  She did not cry, she did not look worried.  She simply stood, staring at the space where he was supposed to be.  

There was embarrassed murmuring in the pews.

Seconds ticked by, faded into minutes.  No one dared look at their watch, no one checked to see how long it had been.  How could they?

Nervous rustling.  No one knew each other well enough to whisper.

 Jet stood to one side of the altar.  He glanced at Ed, who blinked at him.  Her small voice drifted through the silent chapel as she whispered, "Is Spike-person being a lunkhead again?"  

Jet almost gave her a glare, but then he saw Faye's expression through her veil.  She was nodding slowly to herself, biting her lip and blinking.  "Yes, Ed.  That's exactly what he's doing."  _Come on, Spike. Where the hell are you?!_

That must have been his cue.

The roof groaned and ripped open, showering splinters on the small assembly.  Needless to say, they hid.  They ran and hid under pews and anything else providing ready shelter.  

Only Faye remained unmoved at the altar, her dress billowing out behind her.  She watched through her lacey veil and glazed eyes as a red ship descended ever-so-slowly into the church.  

"He _didn't…_" she breathed.

Oh, but he did.  

She stood frozen, as the Swordfish II hovered in the aisle, sending gusts of wind through the chapel.  It got inches from the ground before landing.  

The life began to return to Faye's eyes.

Jet peered out from under the communion table, Ed halfway under him.  The priest nervously stared out from under the pulpit.

Spike leapt out of the cockpit, still in his tux, and grinning madly.  

Faye remained immobile. "You…" she began.  But she wasn't sure what she meant to say.  She didn't have time to say it anyway.

Spike grabbed her left wrist, lifted her hand to eye level and unceremoniously shoved the ring on her finger.  She stared at it as he dragged her toward the Swordfish.  

The priest slowly crawled out from under the pulpit, then more frantically. "Wait a moment…" he called.  "We haven't done the nuptials!"

"I do!" Spike shouted over his shoulder.

"Ditto," Faye whispered.  Spike paused in his headlong rush, and lifted her veil. He kissed her fiercely and lifted her into the Swordfish, without breaking the lip-lock (which is quite a feat).

"Gah!  Inowpronounceyoumanandwife!" shouted the priest desperately, as Spike put her in the seat.  

Ed scrambled out from under Jet. "Byyyyyyyyyyyye Faye-Faye! Byyyyyyyyyyyye Spike-Person!" she cried, waving her lanky arms off as Spike crawled into the pilot's seat. "Bring Ed a souvenir!"

The hatch closed, and Faye put one hand to the glass.  As the ship began to rise, intending to leave the way it came, Faye mutely smiled and waved.  

As soon as the ship cleared the hole, it sped off, quickly disappearing.

Jet stood in the middle of the demolished church, scratching his head. "Well if that don't beat all…"

Ed walked up to him and pulled on his jacket sleeve. "Jet-person knew that Spi-Spi was going to do that…" she accused.

Jet grinned down at the little hacker. "Well I had my suspicions, yes. I couldn't see Spike standing at the altar, being all formal, exchanging vows and shit. But I honestly didn't think he'd go to this extreme…"

Ed smiled. "Does Jet-person think Faye-Faye and Spike-person will live happily ever after?" she asked, clasping his large metal hand in her small tan one.  
Jet squeezed her hand and looked off into the distance. "I think… I think there is no 'happily ever after' for people like us, Edward. But I think Faye and Spike will love each other as much as they ever could, and I think this is the way it was meant to turn out." He paused. "And I think it will certainly be interesting…"

Somewhere in the Sol System, a red ship was barreling off towards the sunset, piloted by a green-haired man, wearing a tux and a satisfied smile. Behind him sat a woman with violet hair and a wedding dress, her arms wrapped around the man's chest and her head resting on his shoulder. Crystalline tears glittered on her lashes, but a happy smile adorned her ruby lips.

The ship was followed by a strange and tinny rattling, causing people to look up in confusion. Tied to the back of the ship were several empty beer cans, with the words "JUST MARRYD" painted over them hastily in white paint. 

For a moment, the ship was silhouetted against the horizon, like a picture from a fairytale. Then time sped up, and it disappeared into the flaming hues of the sunset.

WALTZ UNTIL THE MUSIC FADES, COWBOYS… 

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! It's over… ::sniff:: I'm sad now… But seriously, what did you guys think? Was the ending okay? Lauryn and I tried really hard, so I hope all our work paid off!!! Oh, LAURYN, YOU ROCK MY WORLD!!!!!!!! Kisses girl! 

Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!


End file.
